Threads of Fate
by DrSanjiZant
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Yang, Ruby, and Kumo have finally become boyfriend and girlfriends! However, with the joy of finding love comes the dangers of the White Fang and others. With the power of the Buxom Brawler, the grace of the Red Reaper, and the bonds of an Arachne, Can they keep together? And what about their teammates, who seem to be finding love as well?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, my readers of the fanfic world! It's been a while since I last "put pen to paper and wrote out the story of a love so bold and beautiful," as a friend of mine once said of romantic stories. If you just clicked onto this story, here is your warning now.**_

 _ **STOP.**_

 _ **Go to my Author's Page, and read "Shells Undone, Hearts Respun." That is part one of this story. This, right here, is part two. If you continue to read on, then you will be spoiled about certain details involving the storyline of the first part. Seems obvious, but that's just my way of CMA.**_

 _ **Now, then, onto the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Enjoyment and Emotion**_

The long reaching rays of the sun flooded the room, causing the darkness of the night to scatter. The beams of warm light flooded and reached inside, with no curtain to block them away. On the floor, drawings in crayon were scattered like leaves from the most colorful tree. The drawing utensils were also on the floor, but more in a tiny, dark- and light-colored pile of color that drew attention when seen. However, the owners of such things were not near them. In fact, they were cuddled up on their adopted father's chest.

Kumo Ayakashi, age 17, snored lightly under his covers, arms draped around each girl with a loving embrace. The triplets, their pink hair scattering around like the cutest of blankets, were hugging onto his chest with all their might, enjoying the family ties that could let them sleep without nightmares. The youngest, Moka Ayakashi, drooled ever so cutely on his chest, her arms around his neck in the strangehold of love that no woman could find less than adorable.

Suddenly, the buzzing vibration of Kumo's scroll, followed by a soft radio play, caused the teen to slowly sit up and yawn. His eyes, uncovered by glasses or contacts, were the startling yellow in one, red in another, their irises surrounded by a pitch black sclara. However, despite their grim looks, they held only love and protection for his family. With a hum, he began to slip from his bed, ready to enjoy a nice-

"GAAAH!"

Th-THUMP-UMP!

Crashing to the floor, he felt a large weight around his leg, and sighed. His second day of school? He'd been dropped to the floor by his future leader's arms around his leg. Now? He was being held by Aricena, or as Jaune called her, "Daddy's Girl." She really was, always hiding behind him when they walked through the school. She was the one who clung to his jacket and hid her face when Goodwitch or anyone she was not familiar with would come around. It's what made her the second most adorable of the triplets, everyone said.

With a drooling snore, the cutest one of the trio moaned in her sleep and kicked her foot out, knocking her other sister out of bed. Miia, being the tomboy even at her young age of 4, would often try and just take what she wanted, and when she didn't get it... she usually gave the most adorable puppy eyes. If Nora was impossible for Ren to ignore, then Miia was the Nora of everyone. Usually, however, she took the lead for the sisters, often carrying them by hand when they walked.

Moka, yawning, sat up and bopped her sister on the nose, then giggled at her "daddy's" problem. With a smile, she watched as he picked up the still sleeping Aricena and tucked her back in with Moka, and held a finger to his lips before Moka. She, recognizing the gesture, repeated it and sat in a chair, kicking her legs slowly, just as she always did when she waited for him. Kumo nodded and began grabbing clean clothes, a towel, and finally his hygiene items.

The warm shower and brushing of his teeth took a good long while, but to wake up in such a way was the only thing that kept him awake after too much sleep. It was nice, taking the weekend off to relax and sleep in, but he had his daughters. Why would he WANT to sleep in when he could just as easily wake up and play with his kids? Of course, there was another reason to wake up early...

* * *

Ruby Rose woke up with a smile, a yawn, and a pop of her back. The first one of her team to wake up, her usual bundle of energy powered by a single wonderful fact: Yang and her had the best date with Kumo yet!

The two had begun the date, oddly enough, with a single text...

* * *

 **(Last Night)**

 _The two sisters hummed as they walked down the hallway, dressed in different styles of dresses. Ruby wore a dark red dress with a black, lace trim, given to her by Weiss as a gift "to dazzle that dork and make him fall in love with you as well as Yang all over again!" Wearing a pair of multiple strapped, slightly high heeled sandals, and her hair brushed back, Ruby felt a bit... girly._

 _Yang, meanwhile, wore a white-gold blouse with two buttons undone to show her cleavage (Which still made Ruby jealous. Yang, however, explained that it was mainly to embarrass Kumo, whom always had issues with the whole deal of feeling up the girl before they'd even had a full on kiss) and a pair of jeans, leaving her midriff bare. Her hair was left flowing, like a flaming waterfall, and her make up was done perfect._

 _"Heh... S... so... this is our first date together with Kumo, Y...Yang. A...are you nervous?" The girl shook with each step, trying to keep her voice steady. However, the fact that this date was going to involve both girls, not one or the other, was driving the anxiety in her brain to the highest she'd ever been. However, the buxom beauty only gently patted the girl's hair._

 _"First off, no, but you sure are worried~! Trust me, Kumo's gonna be one lucky guy! Second of all, you should have worn that blush... the red lipstick is just... it's too little for you! You really wanna give him something to desire, yea?" Yang's teasing only made Ruby's blush, her actual one, burn hotter. She'd tried to bite her lip, but the waxy taste made her wince and stopped that. Now she was playing with her hands, unable to stop thinking._

 _Yang, slipping her hand to her scroll, smiled at the time, nodding as they stood before the balcony._

 _"Has a flair for romantic ideas, at least... 'Yang, Ruby... meet me outside on the balcony at 8pm. Dress in date attire, please. Do not eat dinner, however.' He better have something better than those juicy steak burgers they served. I'm st-"_

 _Suddenly, they smelled the same thing: Perfectly cooked food. Had Kumo... had he just made them a special meal? Was he planning some sort of dinner date threeway? That made Ruby give a small smile, before they peeked outside. Almost immediately, Yang felt her nose begin to bleed._

 _Dressed in a fishnet shirt, extra sleeves having been added on, Kumo had undone his jacket and gloves to prepare the last of a salad, as well as glaze up a large, extravagant cake. His black pants, styled with a white Spider Symbol over his left ankle, were most akin to that of a samurai, blooming out toward the feet. His swords, while they hung on his waist, were perfectly shined and slipped in their sheathes, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. However, the food was nothing compared to the eye candy the two girls got of their boyfriend._

 _His torso, which stretched the fabric of the fishnet, was toned perfectly. Every muscle he had, every single fiber of his being that they could see... he looked as if he'd stepped out of a fairy tale just to date them. Albeit, one strange fairy tale of a man with six arms, chitlin on those arms, and a massive scorpion tail that was working to unscrew a bottle of either wine, or grape juice._

 _With a pop, the bottle was opened, and Kumo began pouring the drinks into three glasses. One hand slid over hair, and he sighed with a smile._

 _"Perfect... I hope I can impress them... Ok, let's see, Cesaer Salad for appetizer for Yang, Ruby gets those cheese sticks..." here, he placed down a plate of the cheese covered bread sticks that made the red themed girl begin to drool even more so. "...Hmm... Oh, yes, main course: Stuffed Shell pasta with an Alfredo sauce. I know they wanted to try it, since Jaune had to spoil the whole thing and say how good it was... Let's see, and dessert... ah! There they are!"_

 _Walking to a small fridge, Kumo slid out three pies, humming as he put them on ice. Nodding, he stepped back and wiped his hands together._

 _"Perfect! Chocolate mousse pie with..." Here, he pulled out a whipped cream sprayer, and layered it with Strawberry Whipped Cream. "There... now to wait for the girls... uh... how should I greet them?"_

 _Suddenly, Kumo wrung his hands, looking worried. His hands slowly gripped his neck, as he scratched, rubbed, and touched over his skin with a worried look. Ruby and Yang, hidden near the door, watched as he sat down, then shook his head, muttering as he stood and walked toward the door, as if to take a standing pose to lead them._

 _"...No, no. Too creepy. Maybe... uh... Should I go find them? No, no, shows I have no trust... Damn, I wish I had a book on this!" Rubbing his hair back with four hands, Kumo began to tap his stinger on the ground, a sure sign of his nerves. "I... I should have asked Weiss! Ugh, so damned difficult! ...Oh crap! I need my shirt! Why didn't I remember that!"_

 _With a worried look, Kumo slipped on a white, robe like top, wrapping a cord around his waist, then froze._

 _"...No, no. No cord. Too formal..." He undid the cord. "...Maybe I should open it? it's... a bit hot out here..."_

 _'Take it off. Take it off! TAKE IT OFF! ' Yang and Ruby's minds synched perfectly as they watched Kumo slip the shirt off, then hold it in his hand._

 _"Maybe... gah! Too nervous... calm down, Kumo. Just breathe... you are just about to take the two most beautiful women out on a dinner you cooked yourself following a recipe that you had to ask Jaune to translate from French. This is only about the most important night of your life so far, and screwing this up will make the two most perfect women in the world hate you and think of you as an uncivilized monster... Not like they will abandon you to your inner darkness, to travel a life alone for ever..."_

 _He blinked and gulped._

 _"...Oum, send me some help here... Have to be careful... Yang and Ruby both mean so much to me... what did Ren say? Uhh... let's see, food, drink... shoot! I forgot the candles!" With that, he dove into a nearby bag and began pulling out a candelabra, placing a few red wax lights on to it for good measure. With a flick of a match, Kumo went to work lighting them, and placed it in the middle._

 _Yang and Ruby grinned big time, with the red hooded girl feeling less shy now. If Kumo was in such a panic... then how could this be so bad?_

 _Opening the door, they stepped outside and smiled, as Kumo rapidly jumped to greet them._

 _"Ah, ladies! I hope... hopp... hoooo... oooh... ohh mmyyy..." His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Now both girls were sure of it... whenever Kumo was nervous or shy, he was cute. When he was thunderstruck? Hot and so damn adorable!_

 _The meal was spent in the moon and candle light, with the girls telling Kumo about their home in Patch. The stories they told were the funny ones, the ones that were mostly about the whole village playing jokes on each other or whatnot. Soon, however, they came to the topic of their dad._

 _At first, they were worried he would ask about the life of being raised by only their dad... but instead, he asked if he was a good guy. Soon, they told him about how, despite his less than stellar drinking habit, he was always kind. However, if it came to boys, he was... not so nice._

 _"I mean it, Kumo! Yang brings this one guy over to help get me out of my shell, and what does Dad do? He stands in the shadows, watches me with binoculars... I know he cares, but that was so creepy!" She shivers and smiles, showing that it was exaggerated how much it spooked her._

 _However, Kumo looked even more worried, as he sipped his sparkling grape juice. Yang and Ruby saw it, and slid their hands to his. Immediately, he took their hands in his one, rubbing their palms with his fingers. They frowned, looking at him. Was he worried about his daugh-?_

 _"Would he try to kill me for dating both of his girls?"_

 _Well. That was... unexpected. But as time drew on, going toward the curfew of midnight, the trio knew they had to leave. With the meal finished, their bellies full of the great dinner, Kumo took their arms into two of his own, the other four held behind his back. Yang, ever the trickster, gave a wink at him._

 _"Planning to pinch my butt or Ruby's, huh? Make sure you get both cheeks, then~!"_

 _Poor Kumo felt more worried, holding his arms tightly in front of him. As they walked, Ruby finally remembered what she wanted to ask._

 _"Oh, uh... Kumo? where did you get this shirt? It... not that I am complaining, but I never have seen you wear it..." Her free hand stroked down one of the threads... and she yelped a bit in pain. Her finger was cut ever so slightly, leaking blood out. Immediately, Yang tried to find a bandage for her sister, but Kumo slipped his hand onto his wrapped up shirt._

 _With a stroke, the threads from his own shirt slipped out, before he cut them off after taking a long looking amount. With a gesture of his hand, the thin thread coiled and formed... a cap, before he placed it on her finger and gently pressed on it. Immediately, the cap sealed and tightened around the bleeding digit._

 _"...How... how did you...?"_

 _"My semblance... it's not just wire. Any thread, from cheese thread to even clothing, if I touch it, I can increase the durability to ten fold, as well as being able to control it. I used my wire to create this shirt, in fact, mostly because I figured... well... if something spilled, it would be fine if it landed on me and just my skin or wires. Easy to clean, really... But uh..." Here, he blushed and rubbed his cheek._

 _Slowly, Yang stared before a huge, cheshire cat grin formed on her face._

 _"So THAT'S why you wear gloves even when we go on dates! You can't control the whole thing, can you~?" Her wiggling eyebrows only served to make Kumo turn redder, as Ruby stared in confusion._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, baby sister... it seems that, if Kumo touched our dresses by accident without wearing gloves... well, he might get one heck of a show~... not that I'd mind showing him something he's already felt up..." Now she leaned in, ready to rub the small square of skin she was eyeballing._

 _"Y...Yang... I... I wouldn't want to... er... th...that is to... I... Sh...uhh... pff... We- uh... Eugh... Tha... that is to... what I mean..." Kumo's brain and mouth seemed to disconnect, as he stuttered and muttered, looking absolutely mortified._

 _The trio, despite the teasing, were reluctant to part when they came to Team RWBY's door. With a gulp, Kumo stood there for a moment, then nodded to himself, as if he were trying to convince himself of something._

 _"Kumo, what are y-"_

 _"Ruby, Yang... close your eyes."_

 _The two sisters, blinking, did so. Yang's hand was released first, if her dissatified sigh was to be a clue. Ruby was next... but then, they felt something slowly slide over their necks. Something small, something cold... a metal?_

 _"Ok... open your eyes and look at your necks."_

 _Doing so, Ruby and Yang felt their eyes widen on their own, their mouthes beginning to gape._

 _Kumo had given them each a necklace, but with differing symbols. Yang had the Yang symbol, with the color of Yellow splayed on her chest. Ruby, her symbol was the Yin symbol, colored red. However, when they looked up, they saw a third one hangng off of Kumo's neck. A place holder necklace, which he smiled and rubbed with a finger._

 _"Our bond. No matter what, these necklaces are special. Other ones have only two parts, but we... we have thr- MMmmph!"_

 _Yang did the first action, pushing Kumo into the wall as she kissed him hard. His hands slid over her back, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Ruby, feeling a bit left out, waited for a moment, as Yang moaned in the kiss, then (FINALLY) let him go._

 _"...It's official. You are the best boyfriend I could have. Ever. Your butt is owned by us now."_

 _"Well, I should hope so, but uh... I wonder if Ruby is as glad...?"_

T _he kiss that followed was more innocent, but no less passion filled. His mouth tasted even better than his scent. He tasted of the food, of the drink... and of honey. Cinnamon and honey were now, officially, her favorite things in the world, save for cookies. The parting, however, was better. Their kiss ended with a single strand of saliva connecting them together, as Kumo's two hands pressed ever so gently above her breasts, right on her collarbone._

 _"Mmm... M...maybe we can kiss one more time?" Ruby felt so happy, as Yang giggled and leaned in closer, pressing her fingers to his chest._

 _"Sounds like a pl- YIPE!" Four pairs of hands, all female, pulled the girls into the room, and Ruby and Kumo spotted Nora and Pyrrha inside their room, looking as if they wanted every detail. Ruby giggled and walked in slowly, the fingers of the two of them stroking slowly as they slipped away. However, as they did so, Ruby looked over to Kumo, who silently punched the air and jumped with joy over the date._

 _"Heheh... WHOOPIE!" With that, he jumped down the hall, grinning as wide as possible it seemed._

 _He was adorkable... and he was theirs._

* * *

Ruby slid her hand over the small necklace, her eyes tracing over the high detail her boyfriend put into it. Engraved in the metal, hidden in the red unless she shined the light perfectly, was her name. He'd done the same for Yang, which made the blonde brawler blush a bit with a grin. That brought up the memories of how the four girls had basically begged to know every detail of the date.

Nora and Pyrrha were extremely jealous, with the Amazon saying how she often wondered what her own love life would be like. Nora, meanwhile, pouted and talked on and on about how Ren would never get HER a necklace. He kept saying how she'd break it within a week, and that she was irresponsible. That summed up about three hours of her complains.

Needless to say, Blake would only mention how proud she was to learn about Kumo's generous nature and how kind they both were to him. She did take a bit of offense when Ruby told them about how Yang made flirty jokes with the poor boy, making him turn dark red from shock. But she was nothing... NOTHING, compared to Weiss' reaction.

The Schnee heiress demanded to know every single detail of the encounter. When they explained how he made a dinner, she'd looked absolutely drawn in. When they discussed their home life, however, Weiss was ready to strangle the girls. She then went on, saying how she wanted juicy details, like how good a cook he was. With a grin, Yang only said this.

 _"He put every meal we had here... he put them all to shame. He's like the next Steel Culinary Artist."_

Weiss nearly had a heart attack. Then she saw the necklaces, and that made her absolutely giddy with joy. Hearing the explanation behind it only served to stir up more emotion for the heiress.

 _"That's it! I am so going to help you both top the next date! No need to thank me, but for now... everyone! To bed!"_

Kicking out Pyrrha and Nora, Team RWBY all settled into bed, and now, with morning dawning, the team was waking up. Yang's bright smile matched Ruby's, as they slipped from bed and put their necklaces together. Suddenly, they saw, on the back, a small inscription.

 _Our Red Thread of Fate_

 _Is Bound in the Beauty of the Sun_

"It's so damn... cheesy..." Yang said, her eyes beginning to water. Blake and Weiss, having been looking from behind, said nothing as they smiled and held their friends.

"...and that's what makes it so wonderful. Kumo is our sweet, cheesy, kind man... and ain't nobody gonna steal him from us. Red together..." Ruby said, a smile on her face.

"Yellow forever." Yang hugged her baby sister close, more to hide her tears. The phrase was something they did as little girls, mostly as a way to say that no matter what, they would be close, caring about the other as long as they lived.

"With our Threadmaster to keep us whole." That last part, a new addition they both came up with last night, felt so right to say together. With a smile, they hummed and began dressing for the day off they had.

* * *

Kumo slipped his hands through his much longer hair, frowning. What had once been a short, intimate hairstyle was now extremely long, a wild style of hair. Having to tie up the back into a long tail was always something he dreaded... but as he did so, he started to remember how Nora would play with his hair.

The young lady would always stroke through his "fang bangs" and play with the tail in the back, which made the triplets want to do the same. It was a bit silly, seeing so many girls want to play with his ashy grey mane. Yet, as he finished pulling the brush down the tail to straighten it out, he had to admit, he looked... a little sexy.

Striking a pose in the mirror, Kumo blinked as he checked himself out. With a build like a middle weight boxer, he stood the same height as Jaune. While the chitlin of his Spider Faunus half made his arms look... well, sharp and dangerous, there was the curve of muscle in them. It was a strange combination: Razor edged power and muscle comfort. Stroking a clawed finger down the edge of one limb, he frowned when he gazed to the reflection's final limb.

Swaying behind him, with the stinger a bright yellow color on top of a black, segmented stalk, was his massive Scorpion Tail. The whole thing flexed, ready to wrap around his belly when he was resting. The stinger he'd always tuck under the coils, since it was sharp enough to tear through clothes. It was scary to some (Hell, he'd used it once to threaten a bully who picked on Sun, back in Cove)... and yet, on one date, Yang had asked him to let her touch it.

* * *

 _"...I...I'm sorry, what?" Kumo just stared at Yang, the duo sitting in a Vale park at night. The two had gone out for a drive on her motorcycle, and it turned into a date where they went to an ice cream shop, then a small club that was packed, After showing off her skills as a dancer, she'd tried to get him to dance, but he kept denying her. He just didn't have any good skill as a dancer. After that, they'd decided to go for a walk outside, ending up at a park to relax and watch the sun set._

 _"Come on, we got to see you kick some... tail, with it~!" She laughed at the pun, but Kumo rubbed his head. He was worried about her reaction to how it would feel could be. But, with a sigh, as well as a glance to make sure there were no kids around to terrify, he pulled his jacket down and let the coils undo. When the full length of his tail was let out, he laid it down on her lap, and waited for her to be scared or disgusted._

 _Slowly, Yang's hand lowered to the first segment she could reach without leaning. From his own personal experience, it felt like smooth glass, but with a warmth of life. It was not hot, it was not cold... it was a tail that could hold you, if you enjoyed the idea of a giant stinger tail that could pierce through steel was rubbing on you._

 _Yang seemed to like that idea._

 _"Mmm... this feels so nice! Hey, wrap this around my waist, please?"_

 _Immediately, Kumo felt his blood heat up, but soundlessly, he did as she asked. The two of them sat there, her hands rubbing over the whole, before she touched the stinger._

 _"Oh my god, that's so warm!" She giggled, her fingers gently playing up the spike and tip, before she looked into his face. "Kumo, this is cu-... uh, K... Kumo?"_

 _The poor man was shivering, all of his hands gripping the bench out of sheer desperation._

 _'Not now, not now, not now, not now! Cold shower, old women, cold showers, old women..."_

* * *

He had to explain to her, after she'd woken him up from his mantra, that his stinger was sensitive to touch. When he didn't strike, which drained all the blood out of the stinger, she had been basically doing the same thing as rubbing on his butt.

Unfortunately, Yang did not think this was a bad thing. She would play with it, trying to make him into her personal mewling toy of affectionate embarrassment. She had Ruby touch it once, and when Kumo had dropped his tray of food on the floor, she admitted to having an addiction like Nora did for his hair.

As he smiled over this thought, he then finally remembered the day... the day when Sun joined him at Beacon. The day when Yang, Ruby, and Kumo began to date. The day when team RWBY accepted that Blake was a Faunus.

The day.. Kumo exposed his Faunus traits.

At first, the whole school had been shocked, some of the people even terrified over it. It did mean that there were no girls trying to steal him away, but the stares were even worse. When he walked into classrooms, everyone would go silent and stare, except for the teachers. When he got breakfast, he used his arms, all of them, to carry trays for his friends. His tail coiled around his waist, he looked less scary, but enough to draw attention to himself.

But, thankfully, there existed a force of happiness and joy that even his daughters could not top. No, this force was of its own degree. It was beyond even the biggest amount of hatred. It was a light that could make any dark and dreary day feel like a sun shined filled Eden. The force that had proven, no matter who you were, there were people who could care about you as a friend.

The force of joy and happiness... Nora Valkyrie.

* * *

 _"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO AWESOME! You have armor for hands! You have a big tail for smashing stuff! You can use a sword in each hand! Oh oh, is that why you had six swords when we first met?! Oh that makes so much sense! I should have figured, Gee, what reason would someone have six swords for? Answer: BECAUSE HE HAS SIX AWESOME ARMS! Oh oh, when you greet people in the morning, do you use three hands or just one?! Oh, you never greet me like that in the morning anymore! Ren made me stop because it was hurting him to breathe after the first three days, and Jaune was like 'Nora, my lungs are gonna break if you do it again, so as leader, I command you stop it!' He sounded mad, but Pyrrha calmed him down because when i greeted him, i used my hand on her and made her dress pop open so he saw her- MMMPH!"_

 _Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha all covered up the girl's mouth, with Jaune looked embarrassed, Pyrrha's cheeks blazing red hot with wide eyes, and Ren looking... well, like himself._

 _The two teams had begun to chew down on lunch, but when Nora saw Kumo with his six arms, she'd screamed in joy and started to talk rapidly. The others just gave him a double take, before having to stop what was probably the embarrassing moment for them all. However, the first to speak was Pyrrha, whose smile helped to defuse the situation._

 _"I must admit... Nora does have a point. You are a rather well armored person. You would do well in hand to hand combat, certainly, and with the ability to use a sword in each hand, you come off as a very difficult opponent. I hope you will incorporate this with training." Her voice, while gentle and cooling, held the tone of pride. Kumo, giving a small nod, smiled as he considered what she was proud about._

 _"Papa... why is Jaune shy about seeing Pywa's boobies?"_

 _Almost immediately, the whole table, save for the three triplets and Nora, exploded with spit takes, gasps, chokes, and stutters. Jaune looked at horror at Moka, who tilted her head at Kumo. The poor Faunus held his head and gave a nervous chuckle._

 _"I forgot to tell you all... Moka here is my little Mind Reader. Her semblance is reading minds of those around her in a 10 meter radius. Of course, she can only focus on a single person at a time, but... Um, Moka, sweetheart, the reason he is embarrassed... ooh boy, this is gonna be a weird conversation."_

* * *

"Papa, Yang and Wuby are here!"

With a look to the door, Kumo slipped on an open sided shirt and his grey cargoes, smiling as he did so. Opening the door, Kumo was greeted by his three girls playing with the blonde and dark red head, Kyuun sitting on the bed. The trio looked at each other, before smiling.

"...So, shall we go for breakfast, girls?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! So... I know the description seems pretty Grimm (cue rim-shot) but actually, these next few chapters are... actually pretty much fluff and fun, but with some emotional drama thrown in. I know this might not appeal to everyone, but honestly, I think we could just use the time to establish the whole relationship, how close Kumo, Yang, and Ruby all are, and even how strong Jaune has gotten through the addition of the Faunus to his training.**

 **But then again, there is Pyrrha and her budding feelings, as well as Sun and his growing affection for a certain Cat faunus. Let's not forget that Kumo has his Cupid Syndrome (Believe me, I have the same "problem". Personally, it's not a problem for me, everyone else has the issue.) and might very well attempt to muddle in the affairs. But who will he try to help out first? Will the red headed Amazonian receive guidance, or will it be the Monkey who's found out?**

 **Also, sorry for the lack of updates. I took a break for a while to do some thinking, as well as planning out the rewrite of my first RWBY story. You guys deserve the best! So, without further ado, let us venture into Chapter 2 of "Threads of Fate"!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dreams and Darkness**

Jaune hummed as he spun his toothbrush in his hand, finishing his daily hygiene routine with a floss and mouthwash duo. Giving his reflection a double point, he grinned huge and nodded, before flexing a little. His shirt was off, letting him check out the muscles he had built up over the short time at Beacon. Kumo and Pyrrha were the best teachers he could have asked for. There were times when he wondered if the Arachne Faunus was not training him just to make him better at Grimm, however.

Every so often, when he would fail once more at wooing the beauty of snow, Weiss Schnee, he would feel absolutely depressed. He wanted to win her heart, so he could be the knight she deserved. But every time he tried, he put his foot in his mouth, or said something that was stupid. His plans, wild and over the top, were supposed to make Weiss fall for his charm, or at least have her find him funny. Yet, more often than not, she would just walk past him, and he'd feel even more stupid than his first day at Academy.

But then, when he would go to Kumo, the two of them would sit in his room, his daughters either asleep or just about to go to bed, and they would share tea and donuts. By Oum, the man was a genius when it came to baked goods. Jaune had found the first time he talked about donuts to be weird and slightly awkward, but then he tasted the teen's cooking. Immediately, it was as if his eyes had been shut and his tongue burdened by a seal. The moment he ate the treat, his whole body had frozen with joy. Every bite was filled with flavor, filled with the beautiful sweetness of life itself. And their talks, too, held the same air of sweetness.

Kumo often told Jaune that there were many times he would fail. You simply had to keep trying to win someone's heart, but that sometimes, you could be blind to someone else trying to win your own. The blindness could simply be you focused on one person, while other times it was because you saw yourself as a monster. Jaune saw, at that moment, the joy that Kumo took in finding love in both his children AND his girlfriends. They meant everything to him, and hell itself would suffer his wrath, should they be hurt.

"Jaaaaaaune! Hurry up, I wanna go to breakfast and play with Ari-ari and Mo-mo again! I miss my little sisters soooo much! Please please please hurry up with your boring guy cleaning! Ren told me you guys have to do so much or else you stink, but you can hold off for one day, yea? Come oooooooooon, I wanna goooo!"

Nora's impatient voice was supported by her fist pounding on the bathroom door. Checking his scroll, Jaune saw that, indeed, he had taken a while to clean himself up. With a sigh, Jaune slipped on his usual attire, before slowly walking out... and right into Pyrrha.

"J... Jaune!"

"Mmm? Oh, hey Pyrrha. Bathroom's all yours." With a yawn and a pop of his back, the blonde knight gave his partner a smile before heading to their other teammates. Ren, rubbing his temples with a small sigh, merely opened the door... and fell over as Mia tackled hugged him at full speed.

"UNCLE REEEEEEENNN! Hey, hey, can you do the ninja stuff again? Nora was telling me you are like a ninja. I so totally wanna see you karate chop a board or something! Yaaaay! Big sister! Big sister Nora, pick me up again! Twirl, Twirl!"

Here, Nora and Mia hugged each other, as Ren slowly stood up. In the doorway, Kumo, Yang, and Ruby all stood there, with Aricena's arms wrapped tightly around Kumo's lowest arm to the left. Moka, meanwhile, was hanging in the air by Yang and Ruby's hands, giggling as she was picked off the ground. The blonde knight and the male Faunus nodded and grinnned, before the duo bumped their fists together.

"Someone had a good dream, if your elevated grin is anything to go by," Kumo muttered to Jaune. The words brought a blush to his face, as Jaune shook his head.

"Not right now... If Moka reads either of our minds, that would lead to-"

"Hey, Yang, Ruby? Why don't you and the others go on ahead? Jaune and I need to find his scroll. He lost it again and can't remember where he put it."

Immediately, Aricena looked scared to be apart from Kumo, but Ren merely knelt down to her and offered his hand. Slowly, the girl slipped toward him, her head down, and nervously took his hand. Soon, the others left, with Ruby and Yang both recieving their kisses from their loving boyfriend. As they walked off, Jaune and Kumo stood in the room and sighed.

"...It was a great dream, but man am I glad I don't talk in my sleep. I... it was a dream about Weiss, and me... and Pyrrha."

Immediately, Kumo's eyes flicked with interest. Now they were getting into the spice of things, it seemed. However, Jaune sat down on his bed and began tying his shoes slowly, a look of deep thought and confusion on his face.

"I know I have no shot with Pyrrha. Besides, she's got no interest in me. But why did I dream of her? Probably some stupid fantasy dream, where I was really popular and stuff. I can't remember much, except that it was about Weiss and me, and then Pyrrha came to confess, and Weiss decided all three of us should date... I don't know, man..."

* * *

As Jaune talked, Kumo leaned on the wall, his eyes flicking around the room. He knew how the guy felt. Sometimes, there were just things you dreamed as impossible. But if a monster like him could find love, then Jaune, the caring knight and honorable man that he was, could definitely find someone as well. But then again, the guy WAS trying too hard, so there was that as an issue.

"I... I guess what I am saying is, Weiss is amazing, and so is Pyrrha. I mean, they both are amazing warriors, both are beautiful in their own ways... Weiss is graceful, she sings like an angel, and... when I seer hair, you know what I think of? Starlight. I think of star dust in the night sky. She makes me want to make poetry... but Pyrrha... she's so incredible as well. Her kindness is something I almost missed out on, and now she's my best friend, my partner... you and her train me every chance we get, and because of that, I feel incredible... I just wish I could find some way to thank her."

"Have you considered just saying 'Thanks, Pyrrha, for putting up with my bullshit?' Might work."

"No, no... it doesn't feel enough. Pyrrha's a model, an athlete, graduated at the top of Mistral... and what do I have going for me? I'm the loser who she had to pin to a tree. I really thought, when I came to Beacon, I could find some quirky, cute girl to team up with and possibly get a girlfriend... but that's... I'm sure of it now: I need to become strong as possible, so I can defend everyone. That includes you, my friend."

The two smiled at each other, before bumping fists slowly.

"Well, before we get too sappy, I feel hungry. Let's go, big guy."

The two friends began walking out, as Kumo rolled his tail up toward his spine. Turning to Jaune, he grinned and shrugged, seeing the teen leave... and then saw the bathroom door was slightly open. A sliver of red hair was visible, as was a single green eye.

Pyrrha... had listened in on their whole conversation.

* * *

At breakfast, Team RWBY, JNPR (including a late coming Pyrrha) and Kumo all sat at one of the tables. Before them were trays of foods that included stacks of pancakes, mountains of eggs, and rows of Kumo's homemade donuts. Everyone had become addicted to the taste when the male Faunus made a few the day after they came back for Blake. Even Blake herself, who had usually remained calm around many things (except for Tuna) could hardly resist begging for donuts.

"Mmm... Kumo, teach me this recipe?" Ren's eyes looked into his friend's, holding the full reason behind them: He wanted to keep Nora happy, and when she ate the donuts, she tended to keep her mouth shut to avoid dropping even a single crumb. But, even with the desirable effect that could come from that, the male Faunus only shook his head sadly and smiled, sipping on a glass of chocolate milk, as his three daughters mimicked his action with their own glasses.

"Nope, sorry. Purely an Ayakashi Recipe. My mom taught me and my siblings, and told us to only teach our children and the person, or in my case possibly people, we marry."

Yang and Ruby, hearing the idea of possibly marrying Kumo, were both quick to blush, before the blonde leaned over and interlaced her fingers with one of his hands.

"No sex, and already you got hooked on us? Mmmph, I have to make sure I will impress you then... It's gonna be the Yang of the century!"Here, she grinned and kissed his cheek, as Ruby and the others palmed their faces, except for a dark red Kumo, who merely slammed his head on the table once more, just as he had on the second day of Beacon, with a loud THUNK.

"Remind me again why we eat together? You are the worst with jokes... Kisses are great, hugs are good, but those bad jokes are... _pun_ -ishing."

Everyone groaned, except for a grinning Yang. She opened her mouth, ready to continue the banter, when Nora slammed her hands on the table and jumped to her feet.

"NEW TOPIC! Ok, so is everyone ready for the big dance in a few weeks? I can't wait to go in my dress! Ren helped me pick it out when we were doing some shopping for new clothes last month, and he nearly blew a blood vessel in his nose when he saw me in it! Why does your nose bleed anyway? I mean, it's not like you get hit, right? Oh oh, is it the pressure? I remember once when we were swimming, I dove down too much and my ears started to hurt, and i almost drowned when my nose started to bleed and Ren had to swim down and pull me back up! He's so nice like that, but I shouldn't really have to explain that. We've all known him for months now and seen how he and Kumo always make tea and stuff for everyone during our study sessions. Speaking of study, has anyone seen the new Grimm Anatomy posters? Professor Port showed me some when I asked about any cool Grimm, nd he showed me one called "The Kraken!' Dun, Dun, Duuuuh! It's soooooo slimy and creepy! It has like, fifty eyes and these big nasty tentacles for-"

' _...Must... not... think... hentai..._ ' Kumo's hand was shaking with the effort, as Moka turned to him, looking confused... and before he could stop her, she turned to Nora and raised her hand.

"What's hentai, Uncle Ren?"

The table exploded with spit takes, gasps, coughs, Yang falling over laughing, and an irate Weiss asking who had thought such a thing. However, after Kumo told the girls that it was a subject for when they were older, ("much older") the teens then began to talk about random subjects, like the dance, what to do, and other things. Except for Kumo, who was more focused on making sure the three little girls of his ate everything.

"Okay, today you three will be with Goodwitch. I trust you all will not cause me any issues? Daddy needs his lazy day..." With a smile, the Arachne Faunus gently poked Aricena's nose (which he got from Nora, who did it to Ren every time they would whenever she did something silly and Ren would just laugh it off) and guided them over to where the blonde woman sat.

* * *

Yang merely smiled and watch the four walk over, before sighing and finishing her plate of bacon and eggs. She loved how, no matter what, Kumo would always find time to show his love for those girls. He was a good dad, but there were days when he seemed to panic over the littlest thing. Once, Moka had gotten a paper cut, bled a drop, and Kumo had nearly had a stroke trying to make her feel better. He really was trying to be Super-Dad...

Weiss, for much of her life, had never expected men to be very caring. She had a father who, quite honestly, probably did not care for her very much, and only gave her what she wanted so she would stay out of the way. Boys asked her out constantly back in Atlas, all trying to get into good graces so they could get money. But then she had met Kumo. A Faunus, a man, two things she never liked much before, and here he was, possibly the greatest person she'd ever met. While she had no romantic attachments to him, she was honored whenever they could talk. In fact, when they did talk, she found herself laughing a little and even smiling. If only she'd met him earlier in life, she may have considered dating him.

Blake was down right joyful over the sight. As a fellow Faunus, she felt pity for those who were down trodden. She had once believed that no human would ever truly be friends with a Faunus... but then she heard about Kumo and his friends. How he'd taken on the role of a Godfather with hesitation at first, and then a steel faced determination that she could admire. Sun, when the two of them would often sit together for small talk, would tell her about the things they did back in Cove. Sun was the doer, while Kumo was the thinker. A good pair, just like her and Yang.

Ruby almost gushed with joy over the cute sight of her boyfriend and his daughters. She didn't remember much about her mom, but she did remember the warmth and kindness that came with thinking about the woman. Her dad was so protective and kind, she couldn't help but draw similarities to him and Kumo. But, at the end of it all, Kumo was not only more handsome, but he made her feel warm inside. He was the kind of guy who could do anything, and be, like Yang would call... a "Super Dad".

* * *

Kumo sighed and collapsed on his bed with a groan. The whole day was his, and he had one desire: Finally, truly, absolutely start on "Butler of Beauregard Lake." He didn't have a chance when he'd been at home, since his parents were known to snoop in on his books. He'd hidden this one well, but if they came in, they would ask to read it. He couldn't read around his daughters, or else they might turn out like him.

Oum forbid he be the foundation for THREE sadist teenager girls. The world would never forgive him.

Now, laying on his bed, dressed in just a pair of jeans and his undershirt, Kumo was able to relax. Candles were lit by his bed, the curtains were drawn to hide the light, soft music played, and a large plate of chocolate chip cookies lay by his feet. This... this was his Lazy Day. He was so content now, and he could relax finally. So, with the smell of chocolate mixing with the opening of his book, Kumo looked into the pages and began the story.

 _Lady-_

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"...Who is it?" Kumo's eyes flicked to the door, as he put his book down with more than a little force. He'd just sat down to read, his favorite thing to do besides play with his girls, and unless the person was either Yang or Ruby, or even both of them, he was not going to be happy.

"Kumo... can I talk to you? It... It's Pyrrha."

Nope, he was gonna be pissed.

* * *

Pyrrha rubbed her arm as she stood in front of the door to her friend's room. For a few minutes, she'd been debating if this was a good idea. But after a moment, she realized that there was no one better to talk about Jaune than with Kumo. Jaune himself was a close second, but Kumo could give the details straight, plus he wasn't as oblivious.

The door opened rather slowly, but there was a tense look to Kumo's face. His eyes, which glowed in the darkness of his room, lit only by a few candelabra, seemed to float in the darkness before she could fully make out his face. His room smelled much more lively, as if he had spent the last few hours... and then she saw the cookies. So, he'd spent time designing what was either a romantic time... or a moment to relax.

"Umm... maybe I should g-"

"Get. In. Here. Now."

His voice had gotten rougher, and she knew that if she ran, he could very easily use his threads to pull her in and make her talk. He sounded even more angry, and with a worried look down,she did as asked.

"...I'm sorry, but I need help... I... it's about Jaune." And with that, Pyrrha felt the tension lift quickly. Kumo's coldness lifted, as he guided her to a chair to sit down. Whenever they talked about their student, Kumo always calmed down. Usually, this was because Pyrrha worried she might be pushing him too hard, or that she had hurt him with a too powerful a hit. Always, Kumo would remain the rock to calm her down. This time, however, there was a much different reason for her visit.

"...Kumo... I... um... about Jaune... Is... Well, what I mean is... Do you think maybe Jaune... Do you think I have a chance with Jaune?"

* * *

The teen just sat there, staring blankly for a few seconds. Never had Pyrrha stuttered. She was always confident. She always had the air of regality, of being a professional, of always being someone as strong as a rock and ten times tougher.

Now she seemed more like a school girl.

"...I'm sorry, I had something in my ear. I could have swore you just asked me if you think Jaune would want to date you. Because there is no way the Pyrrha I know would not just ask him herself."

"Well, clean your ears out... because honestly, I think Jaune is not getting the message. I... I really like Jaune. He's kind, funny, sweet... and he's completely hooked on Weiss. I can't blame him, I mean, she IS the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company... and I'm just a cereal mod-"

"JUST a cereal model?! Pyrrha Nicos, what in the name of the Holy Oum goes on in your head?! You think Jaune cares about status? Ok, so the last few times he's been treating you special because you are a model... but did he when you two first met? No! In fact, he was rather blaze... blan... what the word is! Look, you want some advice? Here's what I think..."

With that, the male Faunus leaned back in his chair, his tail coiling under his seat as Kyuun flew over, dropping a pack of cigerettes in one hand for him, as he pulled out and lit a cigerette, taking a puff slowly.

"You go up to that blonde dumbass, kiss him like I know you can, and-"

 **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!**

"Kumo Ayakashi, are you smoking in there!?"

"SHIT!" Tucking the cigerettes into his pants quickly, Kumo nearly flew to the window as he tossed the lit one out the window. Waving the smoke out, as Pyrrha gave a small cough, the teen cleared his throat.

"Uh, no, Weiss! Just, uh... Just talking with Pyrrha! She came by for... stuff and things! You can go away!"

Instead of heeding his advice, Weiss unlocked the door to his room... and immediately she smelled the smoke. Her eyes turned to him, as he laughed nervously and tried to stay away from the angry Schnee, who stormed toward him with a glowing rage.

"I told you to STOP SMOKING! What do I have to do, have Ruby and our team go through your room and confiscate everything of yours?!"

"No, no! No, I swear! I...I...I promise, there are no-"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Kumo, ya in there? I wanna continue the talk from this morning... I really need some advice..."

' _Oh, of course... **WHY NOT MY ROOM**!? Ya know, why not just come to my one place where I can be **ALONE** and **IN PEACE**!?"_

Grabbing Pyrrha and Weiss, the Schnee's mouth covered up by three of Kumo's hands, he shoved the two girls into the closet and shushed them quietly.

"Just stay here, shut up and don't... look in my stuff! I have things in there I would like to keep private." Already, his mood was shot to hell. And now, the blonde jackass who caused the biggest suffering was currently outside the room.

He was going to kill him if he ever hurt Pyrrah again. No way in hell was he going to play Love Doctor... unless he had a few cans of caffinated energy drinks... Then he'd be too damn drunk to give a shit. The thought of him, getting drunk off caffine... another trait of his "double Arachne" Faunus trait. It was a bit funny, even to him.

* * *

Jaune and Kumo sat once more in chairs, just as they had months ago, just as they did so many times afterward. The Blonde relayed the rest of his issues: Weiss always seemed to be angry with him, and she'd never look at him. She wouldn't even call him by his first name. She only called him "Arc". And yet, he could see her warmth, when she played with Moka and Mia. She would be a wonderful mother and wife one day, and her grace and power...

"...And what about Pyrrha? You did say you felt something."

"...I think she's like a warrior goddess, while Weiss is a goddess of like... purity. I guess... I have feelings for them both, but for different reasons."

If Kumo had been a betting man, he'd have lost his entire savings. If he was a drinking man, he'd have spittaken all over the floor. If he was a sm-... oh, he was a smoker. If he had a cigerette in his mouth, he would be in danger of losing it. His eyes wide, his jaw hanging, the teen just stared at Jaune. The blonde had been hanging his head, looking... baffled, before he looked at Kumo and burst into laughter.

"Dude, you ok? I mean, yea, I said something crazy, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, there... Jaune Arc... You... Ok, let me just..." With that, Kumo stood up and walked around. He had to, because a huge evil grin just formed on his face. In the closet (which was open JUST a crack), he was sure Pyrrha and Weiss were listening in with bated breath. This was perfect... he could get rid of Weiss bugging him about smoking, and Pyrrha could figure out her own way!

HIS LAZY DAY WAS SAVED! If he'd been attracted to Jaune in the slightest, he'd have kissed the boy.

"Well, this is a conundrum... Hmmm... I don't see Weiss sharing, and neither do I see Pyrrha. Tough call, man... why don't you take a day, think about how you f-"

"I have been thinking about this! Kumo... Weiss is perfect, and so is Pyrrha! But... Pyrrha is out of my league, and so is Weiss. The most beautiful, wonderful girls in all the world... and I have no way to win their hearts... I... Ah, forget it..."

With that, Jaune sighed and stood up, walking to the door. His whole visage was less happy than when he'd come in, and Kumo felt more than a little bad. He'd never been exactly sure what to do... so he rubbed his head and sighed.

"Jaune... there are no fast and hard answers. You just... gotta do what feels right. Look, all I can say is... be the knight you can be. Protect Weiss AND Pyrrha. Let them decide... sometimes when you care about someone, you just gotta let them go... and that's something I have to face too."

Jaune froze mid step.

"...What do you mean?"

"...Jaune, I'm going to lose my children some day. I'm going to have send them out one day. I have to let them be who they are... and when I do, I'm going to cry. I am going to blubber and sob and cry and want my babies back. But its the way life is... it's never fair, it's not nice... I should know, losing my friends. Plus... someday, I get the feeling that...that Ruby and Yang will leave me."

Jaune turned to Kumo, whose head was now lowered in shame.

"Dude, they would never-"

"How do you know? Can you tell me with 100 percent honesty that you know they will always be at my side? I... I am not a human, Jaune. I'm not even a cute Faunus. Look at me... look at these hands, this tail... I was not born to be cuddly. I am a hybrid of two dangerous Faunus, and someday... I may lose the things in my life that bring me joy. I... used to hate living, Jaune. I hated every moment of my life. When I met Sun, he gave me a reason to exist. Friendship.

"I have friends, Jaune... and I have two great loves... but I'm only willing to exist so long as I have friends. What will I do if you all abandon me? It's a scary fact, but it's possible... we might grow apart, and... then I will be even worse."

"Kumo... I-"

"Just... go. I need a moment to myself."

Jaune looked at the teen with a heavy heart, then slowly walked out of the room. The other male, holding his arms, completely forgot that Weiss and Pyrrha were in his closet. He completely forgot the candles, the book... even the now cooled off cookies he made. Slowly, he sat in his bed, laid his head down and sighed, his eyes drawing a pattern on the fabric of his blanket.

Closing his eyes, curling into himself, the teen began to sob, his pain too great to be held in anymore.

* * *

 **Rate, Review, and let me know how you like this next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter... this is going to be a bit of an interesting one, since it follows just after chapter 2. Well, ok, maybe an hour or two afterwards, but... ANYWAY, So Kumo is dealing with some stress in his life, one that makes him think he will lose everyone he ever cares about. But what could make someone so kind and warm feel the ache of depression? Well, there is only one person who will answer that, and he will show up VERY soon.**

 **This chapter is kind of a call out to those who are like Kumo, who feel like there is no point to living. If you like it, send me a favorite and follow! If not... well, sorry. Moving on, it's time to begin the fun!**

 **Also, just remember... I don't own RWBY, Naruto, Undertale, Bleach, or any anime... I just don't have the money to pay for those rights, sadly, nor do I have the skill.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Painful Past, Passionate Promise**

"And then he just... cried. He laid there on his bed, curled up and started sobbing. I felt... I felt even worse than I did when he talked about his daughters and his dead friends. He's... he's so broken, it feels like. Kumo is trying so hard for all of us, and I yell at him for smoking... By Oum, I am a cruel person..." Weiss' hands held her face, as she sat in her bed. Team RWBY sat in their beds, watching the Schnee as she related everything she saw between Jaune and their friend.

Yang's eyes looked darkened, cold, full of a depressive state. Blake, her knees to her chest, nodded slowly, possibly thinking about the friends in the White Fang she had lost. But the worst one of all was Ruby.

Her face was buried in her knees, eyes closed tightly as she remembered bits and pieces of the day her own mother had left. She had once asked Taiyang if her mother had left because of what she'd done. She had asked if she had ever made a mistake too big to be forgiven... and her father had never looked so hurt. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her so tightly, she almost gagged from the tightness. After a few hours where he just cried into her, he told the girl that her mother had loved her so much, there was never a reason to abandon her child, that it was all the fault of Grimm. They just wanted to make everyone hurt, he said, and that made Ruby think.

It made Ruby decide to become a Hunstman, partly.

"Weiss, it's not that simple... Maybe he just is really hurting from his past. Maybe, because he's such a unique Faunus, he's not sure of where he belongs. It could be that he has no love for the White Fang, nor does he have any love given to him by anyone... Some of my people can be quite cruel, just like humans..." Blake's eyes slowly drifted to the white dressed girl, who sighed and rubbed her hair.

"Yea, well, it's not that simple. He's not exactly the most... forthcoming with details about his past, believe me."

Everyone's heads snapped to the window as Sun Wukong, hanging by his tail, watched through the window. While he may have been accused of peeking if he had his usual grin on his face, now only a large frown covered it. Blake immediately walked over to the window and held her hand to him, having grown to see him as a good friend, even if Yang would tease her about "blonde kittens".

"What do you mean?"

Sun looked at Yang, who had turned to lay on her belly and watched the monkey Faunus take a seat in a chair by said window. Crossing his arms, he leaned back and sighed, looking very old for some reason.

"...Kumo's parents, the ones he talks about so much? They aren't his birth parents. No, just a Fox Faunus and a human that got together. They adopted a lot of kids during the time I knew Kumo, so he's got lots of brothers and sisters... You could say they live in an orphanage, but it's too nice a place and too big. Anyway... No, Kumo's big issue with love and friends... His parents didn't die, they didn't go missing in the bad way. No... what they did was they took him to a church in Vacuo, told him to pray for a full two minutes, and they would be outside. He goes outside after a full five minutes, because he wants to thank Oum for all his family and what not.. and those bastards have disappeared. Six years old, left on the streets, and he has no idea where they are.

"Kumo's own family abandoned him, because he was just an extra mouth to feed."

 **CRUNCH!**

Yang's fist had just destroyed a piece of her bed, as she stared at Sun with a mix of rage (due to her flaming hair and red eyes) and horror. Ruby had her hand on her mouth, pain in those watery eyes. Weiss looked in shock, unable to even speak a word for once, while Blake turned to Sun with a full fledged look of compassion.

"...He's on the street for a week, digging in trash cans for food and water, and you know what happens? Two bums come over and they beat the crap out of him, they slam him into the building... and..." Sun's fist was trembling, before he yelled and threw the chair out the window with rage. " **THOSE BASTARDS RAPED MY BEST BUDDY! THEY SODOMIZED HIM AND USED HIM LIKE A FUCKING TOY FOR A FULL FUCKING MONTH!** "

Yang sat there, her eyes wide and her jaw open. Kumo, the guy who took to joking and fun like a duck to water... he'd been...?

"They used him like a fucking... fuck... **ARGH! OUM DAMN THEM**!" Sun picked up a second chair to throw it out the window, before Blake grabbed his hand. Her eyes looked in his, before hugging him. Sun returned it with a huff. It took a while, but his rage slowly began simmering down, while Weiss moved over and put her hand over her mouth, another hand over her belly.

"Oh my Oum... I... Oh Oum... I feel sick..." The Schnee leaned on the wall, trying to keep down her breakfast, as images flashed in her mind. Ruby's crying could now be heard, as she sniffed and rubbed her face on her cloak. No one blamed her, but Yang looked ready to jump over to where Kumo's room was.

"So... after a while, they get found out by a priest, named Chazo. Guy is taking trash out for the church, sees the kid being... used, and gets him away. Kumo is... really broken, won't eat or drink for a few days... finally, he starts crying and the priest just hugs him. I think that's the first hug he ever got... in weeks. Two days later, his... I call them his "true" family comes to the church and adopt him. Then he's at Cove, we meet... and I'm hoping it was thanks to me that he broke out of his shell..."

Sun leaned on Blake, his eyes half open as his arms slowly fell to his sides. The others just listened, not judging at all, before slowly Blake's arms slid up to his face. A smile, one that made Sun's whole being flood with joy, flew to her face, before she kissed his cheek. The male Faunus just stared, as Blake sat down on her bed.

"Thank you, Sun..."

"Uh... yea, sure... I was going to talk to him, but the window was locked, then I heard you all talking... I'm sorry if I ruined any good mo-" was what Sun had begun to say, before Yang slammed her fist down on the bed. The whole thing shook violently, causing Blake's bow to twitch as she slipped off her bed.

"I... I am going to say this, now and always. If I catch ANYONE hurting my Ku-ku, I will knock them out so hard, they will feel it in the middle of next year! NO ONE does that to MY boyfriend! NOBODY!" Her hair blazed even hotter, as her eyes flickered redder and angrier. She was ready to go Supernova, and Ruby looked no better.

"I said I wanted to be a huntsman to protect everyone, stranger or not, when Ozpin asked me... but now I hear that people were messing with Kumo? My big Kumo bear? No way, uh uh! If I catch even one person putting their hands on him, I'll... I'll... I'll castrate them!"

* * *

Off in the world, Qrow, Taiyang, and Cardin (who was off on a mission at that point in time) suddenly gave loud sneezes, before a shiver grew up their spines and their thighs clentched together. It had been simultaneous for the trio, who were unaware of whom and where the others were, yet all of them felt a single thought go through their heads.

"Suddenly the color red seems so much more terrifying."

* * *

With a huff, Sun slowly walked to the window once more. His easy going personality was in conflict with the anger that now simmered within his mind. However, before he could leave, a hand grabbed his, before Blake stood up to meet him.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I... don't feel too much like reading for now, and I would enjoy learning about you. Before, we were too focused on me, as well as... my past, so now I would enjoy hearing of you." Her eyes looked into the boy's, as he gulped and nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

Despite the former rage that had permeated the air before, now everyone watching felt a little giddy. Here was Blake, silent emo kitten, talking to a sweet hearted, albeit mischievous and prank loving, guy like Sun. Two opposing spirits, both so different, yet they seemed to have the most wonderful of...

Bonds.

That word always seemed to echo whenever Kumo was around. It made Yang's scowl slowly melt, before she gave a chuckle. If would be hilarous if he turned out to be into Bondage. His threads, his whole way of hugging you and making you feel so snug in his arms, definitely would have been strange... not that she wasn't against bondage. In fact, she'd once saw a porn of it. Her dad had been out, a friend from her hometown brought it over, and...actually, it looked a bit hot.

"Yang... why are your cheeks going red?" The blonde girl snapped to attention when she realized that Weiss, Ruby and the others were staring at her on her bed. The girl had the good decency to shrug and crack a huge grin, hiding some of the arousal over such thoughts had brought.

"...I was thinking of ways to comfort Kumo. But, I doubt I could. I think I would be too rough, since... well... I want my first time to be really rough and hard. Plus, I'd probably burn him or something. I mean, he's suffered enough, so maybe like, I dunno, Ruby, you could-"

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS!?" Weiss' face was a dark red, her eyes full of embarrassed darts toward Sun and Blake, who had begun to move toward the door. With a nervous chuckle, the boy left in a hurry, as Blake followed behind, her hand rubbing her temple. Weiss did the same, as Yang snorted and shook her head.

"Boy, Ice Queen, you really- WHOOP!" Yang bolted from the room as Weiss threw her sword at the girl, gritting her teeth. "Hehe! Awww, is Weiss mad because her cherry hasn't been- MY TITTY!"

Weiss had landed a punch to the girl's chest, right over one nipple. The two took off, Yang in the lead, as the Schnee held her sword in hand. She hated how they would always call her Ice Queen, but Yang always did so. Jaune had the good grace to be kind and call her by her real name, not some cheesy name like Snow Angel.

At least, not yet.

* * *

Ruby sat in her room, alone, with her fingers tracing patterns in her hood. She'd never felt so... defenseless before. Kumo Ayakashi, the big terrifying guy that loved her and Yang with no limit, who would risk his life to protect them, had suffered so much in life. He was a Faunus, and had no real family outside the people who adopted him. He was hurting, but he bared it with a huge grin and just kept fighting.

She loved him so much, her heart was breaking to know that he held it all in. He wasn't fake, he didn't do things to be a copy. When he loved someone, he threw his heart in, but kept that heart on a leash, thinking that eventually he would be alone again. To know that he had such a painful life, and still walked forward with his head high..

She knew what to do.

Slipping from her bed with a huff, the hooded girl began to fill up a small bag with her secret cookie stash, as well as a change of clothes. If this worked, then she would need them. And knowing her big Kumo bear was suffering, as well as her secret reading of some intimate books, she was sure this would succeed. As she picked up her bag, she smiled to herself, a huge blush filling her cheeks.

Carrying herself forward out of the room, she saw JNPR's door was closed, but Jaune's voice, low and muted, still came through. He sounded really tired, as well as upset. He probably blamed himself for pushing Kumo, and Pyrrha had probably told them what she'd seen. It wasn't a good time to tell them the story. No, that she would leave to Kumo. It was up to him if those he considered friends should know. Blake and Weiss were closer to family though, even if he never said it.

With a gulp, she reached to her chest and gripped her shirt.

' _I... I need to show him that he means a lot... We always rely on him, but he never asks us for help. He's not... it's not fair for him to suffer alone... We love... I love Kumo too much to see him keep suffering. So... I just hope I don't hurt him_.'

Within moments, Ruby stood before his door. Never had the wood seemed to be so alive, so intimidating. But with a shake of her head, she pulled her scroll free and unlocked the door. Inside, she looked around... and saw only Kyuun, her eyes gazing at the girl with a deeply sad look.

The girl held out her arm, as the bird flew over and nuzzled her. Before she could speak, one wing lifted and seemed to gesture toward the bathroom... and then Ruby heard it:

The sound of the shower running.

Ruby's determination shrank a bit, before she buffed herself against her shyness. No more could she allow her fear of rejection to fill her mind. This was for Kumo, her love. So, after Kyuun moved to his desk, Ruby reached up and undid her cloak, closing the door behind her silently.

* * *

Kumo's eyes were closed as he leaned on the wall of the shower. After the cry and the nap, he woke up with a need to clean himself off. He had stripped, then made sure to grab a clean towel and clothes. But the moment the water kicked on, he lost the will to move. Even the coldest setting did nothing to make him want to scrub. He just felt... so tired.

How much more could he endure? He wanted to stand beside Ruby forever, to love and honor her, as well as Yang. They were his life lines, they made him feel human. They brought out the best in him, as did his daughters. But someday, he had accepted, there would come someone more handsome, more muscled, someone who was normal. Someone who looked like a respectable lover.

All he wanted to do was bear the pain and let the world go on. If he suffered, he suffered, and he would accept that. He had to... for their sakes.

"...Kumo."

His head snapped up in shock. Turning to the voice, he had blushed slightly as his hands covered himself... and then he realized that Ruby was bare as well.

"RUBY!? I... Uh, wha... I didn't... What... I mean, where... what... are you doing...?"

"Kumo, look at me... please."

'Oh, how I want to...' "Ruby, I... I mean, you are... uh..."

"...please."

Slowly, his eyes turned to her, and then he saw... her tears. Not the shower spray, nor the condensation. Turning the water to warm, he frowned at her, as a hand slid up to brush it away.

"Ruby, what...?"

"I know you hurt... I know that you suffered... You want to be our hero, to try and show that you can tough out everything. Please stop. I don't care if people say mean stuff or do mean things, but... seeing you hurt is hurting me much, much worse... Sun t...told me... T...told Yang and I..."

Here, her voice broke down into sniffs and sobs, and Kumo couldn't help the hug that entwined around her. Her small arms slipped around his neck, but not to hug. She pulled him close and kissed his lips, one so soft he imagined that she was an angel for a mere moment.

"Ruby... I'm not afraid to be alone, just... I'm afraid of you being afraid of m-"

"I'll never be afraid of you. Neither will Yang. You are our boyfriend, our friend and protector. You make me smile, make her laugh... now it's time we make you happy... I can't say that I am perfect, but I can say I... I don't care what the future brings, just so long as we are always together."

Kumo wiped her eye and his own, as the tears fell down. Warm tears, not full of sadness but of joy, the tears that healed.

"You silly... making me cry like this... You couldn't wait till I finished cleaning up?"

"...Ac...Actually, there is something... something else."

Slowly, her arms pulled him in, but the kiss now was different... It was hungry, warming and loving, but with a hunt of passion. Kumo's other four hands braced the wall as moved him closer. Even being a little shorter than him, she managed to press her body to his. Immediately, he felt his reaction growing.

"Ruby... please stop, I won't be able to control myself. I haven't... I mean, I don't..."

"Don't worry about control... don't worry about anything. Don't fear, don't care... just love me, my prince..."

"...Rosebud..." His whispered nickname for her was accompanied by his tail slowly wrapping around her body, pulling her closer. As they kissed, something warm began to build in their bellies. Something that demanded the attention of their love.

Something primal, something big.

Something that was demanding to be sated, over and over.

* * *

"(Huff, puff) That... that girl can run... Now I know where Ruby gets her speed from, I think." Weiss wiped her head off, sweat covering her face. For a full half an hour, she had tried to catch Yang, but the girl had taken off like a rocket. Pun after pun had been launched, and now she felt the need to relax. But when she went to their room, she noticed something:

Ruby was gone, and her "secret" stash of cookies was out in plain view.

Snagging one for herself (Weiss had a secret sweet tooth that she refused to reveal to anyone), the Schnee made her way down the hall to find the cafeteria... when she heard it.

"Ahnn... K...Ku...Kum-oooh!"

Immediately, Weiss felt her eyes widen and her body clench up. Only Ruby could give a mewl like that, usually when she was eating donuts or other sweet laced food. This, however, was not a mewl of food pleasure. No, she had read enough literature to know the clues of what that was.

She'd seen a porn or two, and knew when there were sex groans going on.

Sneaking to the door, the Schnee opened it up, looking inside the room of the Special Unit... and her jaw dropped in shock.

Kumo Ayakashi's body was knelt down before Ruby, whose naked body lay spread for him, and his mouth was... his hands were...

 _'EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEA! CLOSE DOOR CLOSE DOOR_!'

The girl's face blazed crimson red, hot as a sun. Never before had she expected to walk in on a scene like THAT! Those hands had been stroking every spot a woman loved, and his mouth had been latched on like he was trying to-

"MMMPH! K...KUMOOOOO!"

The poor Schnee was going to need a very long, very cold shower... for several hours. This was nothing Yang should ever see, even if she was dating him

The results would be catastrophic.

* * *

 **The closest I have ever come to writing an actual lemon scene... No, I have no skill for writing lemons.**

 **Rate and Review.**


	4. Omake Chapter

**I know all of you out there are expecting the next installment of the thrilling series... but I ran into a bit of a snag. So, I decided to make what all anime does when it wants to have fun with the stupidity of the world it dwells in: I made a few omakes to help get rid of my Writer's Block! Yaaaay!**

 **I won't do this every time, but I do feel I owe it to my readers to try and offer new content after a month of no updates has gone by. So, without further ado, let's begin the stories that accompany this small group omake!  
**

* * *

 **Why Nora is a Bad Baby Sitter**

"Kumo, I am telling you for the last time... Nora will be fine with the girls. She may seem wild and out of control, but when it comes to children, she has my trust... so let go of Aricena!" Jaune's arms were currently trying to pry the Faunus boy's many arms off his three girls, while Nora and Ren stood to the side. Pyrrha, her long hair still being made from her late shower, was sitting in her stool with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nora, just remember the twenty seven bullet list I gave you. If you need medical attention for the girls, there is a number for the hospital, an ambulance, poison control,my scroll number as well as Ruby's. Please don't feed them any sugary sweets before bed, not even pancakes! The rest of us will be in Vale during our mission, but if you need me for anything, even if it's just a snack to be made, or if you need me to bring new first aid stuff, or even just something simple, like... I dunno, a rat came into the dorm and you think it's rab... rabid... You know, maybe I should just stay here and take care of the girls!"

A resounding "KUMO!" echoed through the two dorm rooms, as Yang and Ruby joined in the Unbinding of Aricena. As the others pushed/pulled Kumo down the hall, he began to give more orders.

"No later than 8 pm bed time! Read a story that has a happy ending! No violent programs, and no adult comedy stuff! If they get tired before bed, set them down for a half an hour nap! No more or less, or else they won't go to bed and sleep all the way through to night! Candy is limited for them, so don't spoil my girls! Please keep them safe! I won't hesitate to help, so please- OW BLAKE, THAT WAS MY KNEE!"

As he rounded a corner with the group, he clung to the wall and gave one final request.

"Just... play... nice... girls! WHOA!"

Nora smiled and waved to the group as they headed off for a mission, before she jumped to her feet and clapped her hands.

"Ok, every one! What game do you all wanna play first? You wanna play hide and seek? Ren always loved that game when we were kids. He was soooo sneaky and I could never find him, but he would find me in like, seconds! Oh oh, what about Red Rover? Oooh, I never had enough people to play Red Rover with! Pleease please please let's play Red Rover!"

Mia gave a huge grin and nodded, while Moka smiled her crooked, wild smile and gave a huge nod. Aricena, her head bowed in fear, gave a small nod before retreating into her dress. Nora loved the girls, and she loved to be the big sister of them. For Kumo to give her such trust was a big thing, and there was no way she was gonna break that trust now!

* * *

Kumo was sweating bullets. For the past three hours, he had to leave his daughters, his whole world, (Ruby and Yang were close, but those girls were his DAUGHTERS) with the one and only Nora Valkyrie. Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the others had tried to get him to focus, but he would always check his scroll in a rush when it would ring... and get pissed off when it turned out to be a wrong number or a prank by one of the students.

"Kumo, just relax... we are almost at Beacon... then you will see that nothing bad happened. You just have to believe in her, ok?" Pyrrha's warm smile and patting hand did nothing to ease the Faunus' fear that was making him twitchy and irritable to those who liked his more... quiet and still moments.

"Yea, I mean, Nora isn't the girl to go making the kids drink rat poi- MMPH!" Yang had begun, but all that she said made Ren and Jaune jump over and slam their hands over her mouth. Too late, as Kumo's eyes were wide with fear, his face as pale as snow. His tail began to tap on the floor, as he swiftly walked to the pilot.

"Can we go a little faster please? I really need to check on some little girls now...!"

"Calm down, kid! We are still a few minutes out, so just take a seat and get some rest!"

The advice did nothing, as Kumo began to pace and rub his body in worry. Weiss and the others gave Yang a glare, as the girl nervously giggled and rubbed her head slowly. Meanwhile, Blake and Ren watched Kumo pace back and forth, before the chinese themed male sighed.

"Kumo..."

"Ren, I-"

"Calm down."

"How? My girls are-!"

"Fine... Nora is good."

"But..."

"Trust."

The others stared at the two, before Kumo collapsed onto the bench and rubbed his face, leaning forward with a groan. Meanwhile, Ren reloaded his guns and took a meditative pose, slowly breathing out with a smile. It seemed so strange that after all this time, only Ren could find ways to say exactly what was needed. The two were in sync, and in battle, they often could make complex plans without a single word. Today, Ren and Kumo had taken down a King Jupiter in less than two minutes.

However, as they got close to Beacon, their views set on the castle that grew bigger by the second, Kumo's scroll went off. The name on the screen read "Valkyre, Nora." The male Faunus answered with a sigh, his eyes closed as he finally accepted that maybe nothing was wrong.

"...Uh, Kumo? I lost the girls in a game of hide and seek."

* * *

To say that Kumo was a loving and doting father who had a slight overprotective edge would be like saying "Blake is a bit quiet," "Ruby is somewhat innocent," or "Torchwick was slightly mean." The moment the airship landed, Kumo bolted from the cargo bay and out the ramp, his eyes wide with fear and terror.

Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Blake and Weiss all stared at Ren, while Pyrrha set out to help him look. The magenta eyed teen gave a bit of a head rub, looking flustered.

"...I was wrong, I suppose."

Aricena, the advent reader of the trio, was found hiding in the dark corner of a library, nose buried in a book until Kumo raced into the corner with his hair like a ash colored cape. Moka, who loved anything sweet, was currently devouring her way through a small cake that Velvet made for her when she found the girl in the student kitchens.

Kumo made it a point to kiss Velvet and praise her as a wonderful wife to whom ever won her heart. The poor girl passed out on the floor after the teen ran off to find Mia, while the others on her team only laughed at her reaction.

However, high and low did nothing to bring Mia back to the teen. So, with his heart pounding in his chest, Kumo rushed the roof to find her... and his heart came to a stuttering, crashing halt.

Mia was on the edge of the roof, balancing herself between the hard cement... and the VERY LONG fall to the ground.

 _'...Oh... my... Oum...'_

Poor Kumo's heart fell out of his chest and slamemd into his feet, as Pyrrha and Yang yelped and stood there. Soon, the two teams were watching Mia with horror. The girl, seeing Kumo, giggled and waved to him, before turning to face him. At first, she seemed to have trouble balancing, which made the teens gasp and try to rush forward, but she caught herself. After his heart attack ended, Kumo smiled and held his hand-

Then the wind blew very hard and sent the girl over the edge.

For a moment, she was suspended in the air. For a moment, Kumo's face was frozen in shocked joy. And then... gravity.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Kumo's scream was loud and full of terror as he jumped off the roof, grabbed Mia close to his chest. Meanwhile, Jaune and Yang took hold of his tail, Ren and Ruby grabbed his legs, and the others tried to find some rope to help pull him up. The team effort was tough, but when Kumo's tight arms held his giggling baby girl with tears in his eyes, blubbering and rocking her slowly... it was pretty clear about two things:

One, Nora was never going to baby sit again.

Two, Kumo was pretty damn over protective for a good reason.

* * *

 **Punishing the CRDL**

Cardin Winchester woke up from the incredibly dark sleep he had fallen into. He couldn't remember WHY he fell asleep... or being in a chair with straps holding his arms and legs to the chair. He did remember screwing around with Jaune and then that freak of a Faunus, Velvet. He remembered walking back to his dorm, full of his own cold pride and joy... and then...

"So, the fuckers wake up... good, this will be more fun now that I can see the horrified reactions on your faces..."

Suddenly, Cardin's eyes darted around, his whole body jolting as he heard the voice of... someone very familiar. Around him, he could hear his team mates groaning as they woke up. Clattering chains and such sounds filled the air, telling the leader of the group that who ever had them, decided to make sure they were tightly bound up. Soon, the footsteps could be heard... and into the center walked Kumo Ayakashi, shirtless and dressed in only a pair of black leather pants, not even wearing his foot wraps this time.

"Gentlemen... you decided to mess with my friends. You wish to make a certain girl, named Velvet Scarlatina feel rejection just because she is like me: A Faunus. Well, dear boys, I am here to show you something: Not all of us Faunus are like the White Fang, but we will NOT put up with the bullshit you put out... So... I decided that it was time to properly... punish you..."

Cardin felt a chill go up his spine, as the Arachne faunus reached into a nearby bag and pulled out candles, rope, a riding crop, a wooden paddle, and... was that a ball gag?!

"Gentlemen, I have but one piece of advice... brace yourselves."

* * *

Yang and Jaune sat in the library, tossing a ball between them as the other team mates were busy studying for the last test of the week. Jaune had finished his studying earlier, before Cardin came and screwed up his notes. Thankfully, his mind was locked into the work he did make, and thus was able to recopy them down.

Yang, meanwhile, did not want to study. She had grabbed a rubber ball from one of her friends, and the two blondes were currently tossing it back and forth while quietly talking about subjects.

"So, you really think wine could be made into a pizza sauce? How? Isn't pizza like, tomtato based?" Yang frowned at her friend, tossing the ball back with an underhanded throw, leaning back in her chair with her legs pushing off the edge of the table. Weiss, holding it still as she did so, gave a small glare, before going back to her studies... but if one looked closely, she was giving Jaune a bit of a glance when he replied.

"Well, it's possible. See, you have to use a certain ratio of tomato and grape, while also making sure the other ingredients are properly mixed to a taste. You don't make a cake by just slapping the ingredients together without a single thought. No, you have to ease them together slowly. I really doubt we could have been friends should we have just... forced ourselves together. Nope, time is the best-"

 **CHIR-CHIP!**

Everyone's scrolls went off at the same time, which was quite interesting. What was even more so was when not only did the two teams receive a message... but the entire library received one. Around the whole building, and possibly the whole campus if the reactions of the students outside were any indication, everyone got a message.

Jaune, ever the brave one, pulled his scroll out of his pocket first and opened the message. The moment he saw the picture, he fell out of his chair laughing as hard as he could. Pyrrha jumped out of her seat to help him, while Yang took her scroll out. Soon, the other team members did as well, checking the message.

The picture was the only thing in the mass message, but it was the funniest thing they had ever seen: Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky were all bound up in embarrassing ways, but not a painful one, obviously outside their dorm rooms, with ball gags and only dressed in women's underwear. Sky had his hair done up to make him look like a girl, with a pink bow in it, as Russel had make up on. But the worse was Cardin.

The lead bully had been turned from the "massive knight with a mace" to a frilly dress wearing, fully make up wearing, bent over with his head sticking between his legs. His arms had been set to look like he was... offering himself. His boots were replaced with pink, 5 inch long high heels, and he was trying to balance himself on them with limited success.

The caption said it all:

"Team CRDL = Team CrossDressing!"

Yang, Nora, Ruby, and Jaune were rolling on the floor laughing hard as they could, while Weiss stared in shock at the picture. Blake, saving the picture, covered his mouth to keep herself calm. Pyrrha giggled and tried to control herself as always. Ren, the straight man, merely blinked and smiled.

"He's a taste for flair, I will admit."

Everyone just stared at the chinese themed Magenta boy, who closed his book and started to leave. It was as if he knew who did it. But the picture came from Cardin's scroll... so who sent it?

* * *

 **Ok, So how did you like this somewhat shorter chapter? I felt some comedy would work for now, to keep us all smiling and happy! Plus, I have been wanted to do a chapter that shows some... sadism traits for our friendly neighborhood Kumo!**

 **(I have a special place in hell just for that joke...)**

 **Ok, so I will have a pair of polls up for you all. One of them is "What do you want to call the relationship between Yang, Ruby, and Kumo?" I had it up for a while now, but I do want to hear what you would like to call it.**

 **Second off, there is a new story I will make very soon... I need to take a break from OCs and work on our favorite dumb blonde knight, Jaune. So, first off... IT'S A HAREM STORY. Yes, Jaune gets a few girls... which he could get sooner if he wasn't a moron. ANYWAY, the poll will be up as soon as you read this, so please go vote as soon as possible. it will remain up until I put down the first chapter, which means you have about two months to do so. Good luck and do well, everyone!**

 **Live, Love, and Leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Oh god... Oh, I forgot to update this story for soooo long.. I haven't meant to ignore this story. I really haven't! I just got busy with work, making the new story and what not... I know it's a terrible thing to say, but for a while, i wasn't really interested in continuing this story. The reason is pretty bad, actually.**_

 _ **I've been lazy... and that is nothing that can be remedied by simply saying sorry. I can't give deadlines to my fans, I can't give you all the perfect excuse, but I can be me and say that I am truly sorry.**_

 _ **And now, to the story I set out to continue!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Sweet Nothings, Sour Everything Else**_

Ruby moaned as she rubbed her head into the warm chest of Kumo. The past few hours had been... beyond what she had expected with love making. He'd been careful, slow, making her feel his body. Sure, it hurt a bit at first, but he'd held off for her, doing nothing but rubbing the pain away. Having extra hands REALLY came in handy.

...Oh Oum, Yang was rubbing off on her.

Not that Kumo would mind of course. He loved them both to death. There were times where her silliness would make the Faunus male laugh out loud, while other times only Ruby's innocence would be what kept him grounded. Of course, that innocence was now partly "gone" after what they had just spent doing for over a full 2 hours.

"Ruby, stop rubbing my nipple with your hair. It's tickling me." Kumo's hand slid up to stroke her hair, as the girl giggled and slowly lifted up to look in his eyes. One foot slid up to rub his, as they smiled and shared a soft kiss. It was beautiful, the time they had spent doing what was no less than perfect. His claws, which could easily pierce steel, had only glided on her skin and touched her most sensitive parts.

"Kumo... I love you. Please don't ever forget that. I... I promise, every time you feel down, I'll come here and give you a hug or a kiss... something to show how much you-" Ruby began to say, before those warm lips slip up to catch hers. A single tear fell down on her cheek, as the large tail slid up from under the entangling covers and wiped his joy off her face.

"I love you too... both you and Yang. I'm... I'm sorry that I got to thinking that stuff... I just... I've always seen myself as a freak, being so different. If I had a fox tail or bunny ears or even some deer horns, I would be more accepted... But I have these hands, this tail... I look like something out of a horror movie."

"Not to me. Well, unless you are the type of 'creature' that turns out to be the romantic interest that saves the girl, or in this case girls, from a human threat that is soooo much worse. Hehe... I like horror films when I get bored. Yang thinks I'd have nightmares, but she's the one who usually ends up being scared and having to cuddle her "Mr. Snuggles" at night... Once, I hid it and we saw that one movie, 'The Grimm Fate'. She kept shooting up, expecting to see some half Grimm standing over her, ready to transfer the ... hehe... to transfer the curse!"

Kumo, at this point, was snorting and laughing, two hands covering his face as he gave great big laughs. Ruby giggled and rubbed her face, smiling as she watched the older teen going from slightly dazed to laughing softly. They were trying to enjoy the time they had, since it was passed lunch time. Even with a few days of vacation left, they didn't want to let go. But as she looked in his eyes, she noticed something.

"Kumo, are your eyes supposed to glow in the dark?"

"Hmm? Oh yea.. that's something about my race I guess. From as far back as I can remember, my eyes have always been kind of glowing whenever it's dark... I can sometimes use it to scare people, but most of the time it means I am just awake at night. It helped Miia at night, when she had nightmares..."

"So, that is why you and them sleep in the same bed?"

"Yep... nightmares just vanish when you have someone to cuddle with and just relax... It's a reason why back home, my family sleeps in two rooms. Mom and Dad sleep in one bed room, while my siblings and I all sleep in another..."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Slowly, Ruby slipped her arms from under her head and laid them on his abs, staring at the Faunus who scratched his cheek with a frown.

"Well, there's me of course; Segal who is a Bat Faunus, he's currently doing handy work with my other brothers, Fie and Fye. They are humans and they tend to finish each others sentences... Marc Antony is my favorite brother though... He's a Dragon Faunus, and the oldest. When I first came to live there, he was the one to step in and really help me fit in... He's a Huntsman himself. Jora is my sister, and the youngest. She's a Rabbit Monkey faunus and dear Dust she loves Sun... she's like 7 years old, but you get the idea. Uhhh, Soi is my other sister, and she is a snake Faunus. Don't ever hurt Jora, Fie, Fye, or me... The four of us are the middle kids, except for Jora... She has a tendency to use her Semblance to really hurt people who do so."

"Oh? What does she do?"

"Needle creation. Makes Needles out of her own aura and can fire them from her mouth... they are super accurate and she is really strong. Once, a guy tried to molest Jora... Soi used her needles to pin him to a wall and tortured him by threatening to sew his mouth shut and leave a spiked bat inside his ass, and then break it in him."

"She... sounds scary."

"She's a nice person. Also, she would never admit it, but she has a crush on Falor of Achieve Men. You know, the one who has that super big beard?"

"That's his name? Really? Well, Yang has a huge crush on Jose, that skull cap wearing guy."

For a moment, Kumo and Ruby just laid there, staring at the ceiling. For a moment, there was peace in the room. No soft moans, no squishing sounds or slapping flesh. There was no sound save for only the soft purring chiurps of a sleeping Kyuun, the breathing of Kumo and Ruby, and the occational door closing one floor below... and then...

"Isn't he gay?"

"That's what some rumors I heard s-"

 **KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"Yo, man! It's Sun! I...ah... Blake is here with me, and we wanna talk. Faunus should hang together, yea?" WHAP! "OW! I didn't say it that loud..."

Ruby and Kumo's eyes, wide with shock, glanced at each other, before they bolted from the bed. Kumo tossed her back her clothes, then picked her up and held a finger to his lips. Immediately, she nodded and began to dress in his arms, as he pushed her into his closet and moved to pull on some pants.

"Dude, you ok in there? I hear you moving, so if there is something wrong, just tell me... Kumo?"

'Damn it all, I was having the best time ever in my life with Ruby!' With a grunt, the Arachne Faunus pulled his pants on, slipping his tail over the waist band with some effort. No use using pants if you tore a hole in the ass. With a grunt, he tightened the belt... and the door opened up.

"Dude? Oh, you were getting d... dude, it smells like sex in here. What the hell did ya do, jerk the balo- OW! What? He's my friend!" Sun held his head, glancing back at a slightly irritated, as well as embarrassed, Blake. The yellow eyes gave him a cold glare, before she turned back to him and smiled slightly.

"You ok? We came by to see if you would like to grab some lunch... the others already ate, but we saved our meals, as well as something for you. Ruby seems to have vanished, however. Would you happen to know where she is?" Blake's eyes were locked on Kumo's and immediately, he felt his willpower begin to wilt into a shell.

"Uh... me? No, no.. I just was sitting in my room... reading a book! Not... thing else, I swear...!" 'Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcraaaaap!" His face was pouring sweat, his eyes darting past the two Faunus before him to the closet where Ruby... was poking her head out?!

Blake's eyes began to narrow, her eyes eyes glancing deeply into his own. She was getting hold of what was going on. She was slowly turning her head toward the door, a frown beginning to deepen on her face as she glanced toward-!

The closed door, where Kyuun was staring back at her with a look of worry, like a canary that was being stalked by a large, hungry cat. Sun, darting his eye to Blake and the bird, the two of them locked in a duel of the eyes, before he shook his head and pulled the girl by her arm. The Monkey Faunus slid his tail over to the doorknob and gripped it with a smile back to his friend.

"Get some rest man... I'll bring you up a plate of Pizza slices and sliced sugar pears. And for Kyuun, I'll bring some fresh sliced beef."

The bird gave a lovely musical chirup, before flapping its oversized wings to land gracefully on Kumo's bare shoulder. Taking it's place there, it began to nuzzle him, which was the scene that Sun left, feeling a bit warmer at seeing his friend feeling better off.

And with that, Ruby fell out of the closet with a small thud, dressed in only her strawberry covered panties and a black bra. Her eyes glanced over to Kumo, who glanced back with a small smile on her face. The two of them sighed, before the Arachne Faunus slid a hand over to pick her up.

"Well, that could have ended really b-"

"Oh, and Kumo, if you see R-" Was the voice of Blake, as the door opened behind Kumo and the Rosebud within his arms. The two of them stood there for a moment, frozen in the utter shock of their Faunus friend having causght them... in undress.

"...Well then."

"Crap / Shit." (Ruby / Kumo)

* * *

After a hasty explanation, a quick dressing, and Blake being silent throughout the entire process, Kumo was sure of three things:

1\. Fate had it out for him, to make his life some kind of joke that people would laugh at for years to come. He really WAS the fool, just as he had figured the beginning of the year.

2\. Ruby had the perkiest, most beautiful body a woman could ever have... and she was sort of under the age of meant that if Yang ever found out she was going to rip parts of him off and shove them in other places he did not want to even imagine. And that was before the police got hold of him...

3\. Blake was ready to strangle him.

"Blake, please don't tell Yang! My sister is going to flip out when she finds out...! I know she loves Kumo as much as me, but she'd kill him for this! Please, Blake, you have to keep quiet about this...!"

Kumo of course was completely in shock, as his mind traveled to thoughts of Yang charging him down and using her shotgun gauntlets to blast his body into a messy little pile. That would be before Taiyang, or Qrow, Ruby's uncle, got to him! He knew of Qrow Branwen, the Huntsmen who killed a thousand Grimm in a single moment, the Hunter of Darkness who was known to crush foes with his bare hands...!

Why had he allowed his inner desires out again!?

Walking out of his room, Ruby, Blake and Kumo all began to walk down the hall. The ash haired teen gave a sigh, thinking back to what had occurred earlier. Soon enough, he was between Blake, who kept shooting him glances from one side of her face, and Ruby, who bashfully looked into his and smiled, before finally sliding his hand into the dark red haired girl's grasp. The frown on his face melted away into a small smile.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad...?'_

"FOUND YOU!"

Kumo felt his whole body freeze up, his blood chill to the walls of his veins, as he turned toward the source of the voice. Yang was walking over, her hair flowing behind her! ...and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry for being away, Hands-some. (Kumo felt his eyebrow twitch at the nickname) Weiss was chasing after me for a while, so I couldn't get the chance for us to talk... Listen, if you need someone, me and Ruby here will always be around for you. Promise! You are stuck with us, because there is no way I am letting you go," she explained, finishing with a kiss on his lips as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Ruby squeaked as she was dragged, but the trio never felt their smiles leave their faces.

* * *

Blake never moved from her spot, but nor did the hidden smile she have. She knew that Kumo was a good guy... and maybe Yang had rubbed off on her, since she had been teasing him a tiny bit. But as she glanced down at her feet, she thought back to that night at the docks, and felt a question form in her mind:

 _'Why did the White Fang join Torchwick...?'_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello my fans of RWBY and all the spin offs and ideas of this world we call the Inter-web!It's been... well... WAY too long since we got into the descriptions of the trio of love known as Kumo, Ruby and Yang. Ah, the joys of watching three love birds having their time together, the way Yang and Ruby loved silently, and how the fool Kumo would often make stupid choices, all in the name of protecting them.**_

 _ **So what happened to cause a delay? My other story became a writer's block knightmare (cue rimshot).**_

 _ **I don't like to work on another story when I can't even finish one chapter of the first. Things tend to get very confusing, and with what happens in the plot of THIS story, I really need to get in focus of what really truly happens in each story...**_

 _ **Moving on!**_

 _ **So, the new RWBY episodes are FINALLY OUT! Whooo! I loved the new Grimm species they showed us, especially how unique it is in that world. We have had so many different ideas of basically the same idea: Creature uses its own body to smash. Not that it's a bad thing, since we do have unique ways they do it. It's interesting to see a Grimm that uses... well, not going to spoil it here. If you want to learn, then go watch the new episode!**_

 _ **Also, as of late, I've been doing some more work trying to find a good artist for some work of this story. If you or anyone else is interested, please send me a message! I will gladly take a look at what you draw. No one is a bad artist (cept for me), there are only differing tastes.**_

 _ **Finally, we come to the end of this little delay. Without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, children of all ages! Faunus and Freaks, Geeks and Greeks, I present to you...**_

 _ **Threads of Fate!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Plans and Pains**

Blake awoke with a silent flick of her eyelids. The moonlight streamed into RWBY's room with nothing but the glass panes to ever so slightly block any harsh moonlight. The glittering silver color that filled the room, however, was more helpful than a harm. Above the cat Faunus, with one leg twitching over her bed, her best friend and brawling beauty, Yang, was completely conked out. Her other teammates, Ruby and Weiss, were asleep as well. The day had been rather slow, with most of it spent doing what they mainly enjoyed... save for Blake.

She had been going over her notebook from her time with the White Fang, trying to find any sort of pattern she could find. However, the patterns had either been so minute or just did not exist, and thus were unable to be found. There was simply no reason for Torchwick and the White Fang to be working together. It was times like this that made her wish for something to guide her. However, with a sigh, the Faunus girl slipped out of her bed and looked out her team's window.

For a little over a week, the search had been done in secret, with each and every one of her old notes, save for the ones she destroyed that detailed her own involvement with the worst of the jobs. Nothing came to the girl, as her private notes held nothing but withdrawn, soldier style notes. With a sigh, the girl stepped out of her room, trying to keep her cool... and heard a thud.

"Ow! Jaune, be quiet! Will you carry the end higher?!" One voice, harsh whispering, was easily known as Kumo.

"Sorry Kumo! I didn't mean to run you into the wall!"

"Look, it's fine, just watch for the step... the step... THE STEP!" The word was repeated louder, until the third time was a yell, before Jaune gave a loud hiss of silence.

"Dude! It's almost daybreak! Let's make sure not to wake anyone!"

"Well then, listen when I say something...!"

Slowly, the two guys were coming into view, with Kumo leading the duo down the hall from the stairwell. Between them, a huge box was being carried length wise. With six arms, Kumo was helping to carry most of the weight, but Jaune was still struggling. Before they got too far...

"Jaune, Kumo... what in the world are you two carrying?"

Kumo jumped and almost dropped the box, as Jaune gave a squeak. The two guys looked over to see the black haired book reader was staring with a look of mild amusement.

"...Nothing."

* * *

The trip to Kumo's room, where his girls slept as peacefully as ever, was helped by the inclusion of Blake. The extra pair of arms helped open the door, before the three were sitting in chairs, drinking from cups of tea.

"So what is it really?"

Kumo gave a small smile.

"Gift from home... it's my _Plains Rider_. I had my family repair and add upgrades. It's pretty powerful now, and I doubt I would need to catch a ride on a bus to get to Vale. I do need to go there and get some more dust crystals. Plus I need to see... that reminds me...!"

With a smile, he walked to the box and began to open it with his claws. Jaune and Blake joined in, before the top of the box was pried off.. and showed the contents.

The first was a black board with dark grey stripes going down the sides. The sides had huge, inward curving exhaust ports, to allow for the dust engine to absorb air and mix with the dust crystals inside, to give it extra boost. The underside also had an exhaust port, more angled to allow for the thrust downwards to hover the board. On the back end was a rudder to help the air currents. In the center, there was pull cord. Kumo explained that this was to unleash his sail, so that he could absorb the solar rays and _"go faster than Ruby after a plate of mega chocolate chunk cookies."_

The second was a sword, much in the style of his red one. This one, however, was yellow, with a yellow flame symbol near the crossguard in black ink.

For a moment, Blake stared at the sword, then looked at a blushing Kumo.

"Ahem... I may have asked my dad to design a sword like what I already had with a yellow color scheme... for... reasons."

"Would those reasons involve a blonde-?"

"Yes."

Jaune gave a snort and downed his tea before standing up with a yawn. Scratching his hair, the teen gave Kumo a fist bump and smiled, before walking to his room for a quick nap before heading out for lunch. Blake, meanwhile, chose to sit down in a chair, watching Kumo as he put the board in a corner and retrieved a bunch of care products from within. For a moment, she sat in silence, debating if she could confide in him... and knew she could.

"...Kumo, I... I think the White Fang are planning something. They would never join a human willingly, they would never take orders from one, and absolutely, they would NEVER work for a guy like Torchwick," she began, as the male Faunus stopped and sat on the edge of the box, his eyes locked on her as she gazed at the floor. "...They make plans to stop humanity's injustice against the Faunus. They wouldn't want to have a human just show up suddenly and side with them, no matter how much funding they could provide. And not to be funny, but Torchwick doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be lacking in funds."

"...No, he doesn't. During our time at the docks, I remember getting a good look at his cane. It's Mistral make, and not just some weapon smith's. It's been highly modified, illegally. It's more black market than not. He might be a low level thug, but something tells me he's got a lot of funding coming in. Also... it's just not making sense."

Here, Kumo stood up and started to walk around, his arms crossed.

"Why make dust prices increase? Why make things more expensive? It's not fitting in... Back in Vacuo, my sister Soi always told me how there was almost always another layer in a mystery. Is he stealing the dust to pay off that club? If he is, why did he get the thing in the first place? He could have just bought a standard cane weapon and then had it modified in the darker customizers... And if he's not, then there must be another reason..."

Blake nodded, standing as well.

"It's almost like... like..."

"Like there's another party involved."

The two Faunus looked at each other, the realization dawning on them with the brightness of a powerful floodlight. For a moment, they silently contemplated the meaning, before frowning and sighing.

"So, there's a third or fourth party involved, and we don't even know who they are... Son of a..." With a grunt, Kumo sat in a chair, two of his hands rubbing his hair as he thought. For a moment, he glanced at the floor, drawing patterns in the carpet with his eyes, as Blake leaned on the windowsill. With a flutter of her wings, Kyuun cautiously settled onto her shoulder, staring at the girl. Absentmindedly, the Faunus girl began to stroke the bird's chest with her knuckles, staring into the floor.

"...We can't do this alone. Let's get some rest, then have a meal. Later on, we should probably talk with Ruby and the others. Maybe we can discuss some sort of a plan... maybe... I dunno, find some clues in town and see where they take us."

Blake, for a moment, thought about that and nodded, looking at him.

"Sounds like a plan. Everyone's going to be out for hours, probably till at least 11. Thanks for the talk, Kumo."

The teen smiled and gave his friend a six armed hug, which she returned with a small smile.

"Hey, we gotta stick together... like two ninja in a clan."

The statement made her laugh a bit, before she walked out of the room. He might have been weird. He may have been seen as a bit of a cheater by some for dating two girls. He might even be seen as a freak, being a half-breed Faunus of two of the most despised races on Revenant...

But Kumo Ayakashi was Blake's best friend, and she'd never want it any other way, no matter what. He stuck by her, and she stuck by him. They were comrades now.

Friends, bound in blood and with a bond that she'd never want to break off.

* * *

Tossing an apple into the air, Kumo grinned and caught it with his stinger, as Aricena gave a smile and clapped, while Moka and Miia cheered. Their godfather was a goof, but he was the goof that no one who got to know him could hate. The case in point?

"Whoo hoo! Do it again, Kumo!' Yang grinned and tossed two apples at him, as the six arms grabbed and tossed them into the air, spinning them as the young girls and Yang stared. Weiss, more focused on her meal, only shook her head, trying to hide a small smile on her face. Blake, remembering the talk from earlier, had decided to wait until later, when the five of them were alone. It would be best to not force JNPR into the situation, no matter how close the teams were.

However, there was a second reason: Ruby had been asking them all to go to lunch before her, as she set out to plan things in a binder that had Weiss' name on the front. For now, this was good enough reason for her to relax and watch the Special Unit play with his kids.

"Hey Kumo! Lemme join the fun! I _so_ wanted to be in the circus when I was a kid and Ren said that tossing things was the second best thing I was good at! He said that making a mess was my first best thing, but I don't want to make one right now! I just wanna toss you stuff for you to juggle! Here we go!"

Immediately, the energetic girl sent a huge watermelon flying toward Kumo, who was just barely able to catch it in several arms. With a resounding " **WHOOMPH!** " the teen fell over, slamming into the ground with a resounding clatter. Forks and plates fell and created a small din of noise, while Kumo lifted his hand up and gave a thumb's up to show he was good.

The girls laughed about it, while Blake came over and helped her fellow Faunus to stand. As he sat back down, Nora was grinning sweetly.

"Nora... Please... don't ever do that again."

"Ugh, you sound like Ren sometimes, Kumo! ' _Don't poke the sleeping Ursa with that cactus stick, Nora! Nora, don't play with fire dust around highly explosive fireworks! Nora, don't use your hammer for ping pong!_ ' Speaking of ping pong, do you ever wonder if there are pink ping pong balls? Like, if there are some, we could call it 'Pink Pong!' Oooh, I could have a necklace of pink ping pong balls, one for each person I-!"

"Nora."

"...You're no fun sometimes, Ren."

With that, the pink themed red head went back to her food, tossing grapes into the air and catching them with her plate. However, before a second grape was tossed, Yang held out her hands like a goal post, which Nora immediately understood. Taking her spoon, the hammer girl began to shoot grapes toward the blonde's head, who caught them in her mouth with ease. Jaune and Pyrrha only smiled and shook their heads, used to the girl's antics. Ren... was himself.

Blake and Weiss only could give a small smile. Though they were not as close, they did feel a friendship with the group. There were the good points and the bad, but the good outweighed the bad heavily. It was a good friendship, and they were glad to have them around.

Kumo shook his head and leaned his head on his hand, as the others lay spread on the table.

 **WHAM!**

Suddenly, a HUGE white binder was slammed onto the table, with Ruby looked a bit winded from carrying the binder with her. On the front of it, the words "Vytal Festival Activities", as well as the smaller script "Property of Weiss Schnee", were crossed out with a red marker, as the words "Best Day Ever Activities!" was written underneath of it.

Kumo was speechless, but not because of shock. Instead, one of his hands was currently under the heavy binder, and he had just lost all feeling... and then the pain came. Pulling it free, the teen began shaking it to wake the feeling of it back, before gasping and shaking his hand in pain.

Ruby, having not realized it, did not see when Kumo flexed his pain filled hand. Meanwhile, his girls took up seats by the other girls, watching their Auntie Ruby.

"Sisters! Friends! Kumo! Weiss... (Weiss gave a frown and a small glare, as well as a shout of "Hey!" indignantly.) Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream. ( _"This outta be good,_ " Yang said to Kumo in an undertone, as the Faunus rolled his eyes in a silly manner. " _She's been spending too much time around Professor Port if you ask me..._ " That had the girls, save for Ruby, chuckling, while the red themed girl went on.) A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss gave a frown as she tried to read past the lines.

"I am not a crook!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked in an amused voice, her smile not much bigger than normal.

"I think someone slipped caffine into her milk. Yang, I told you not to."

"Hey, buster, don't blame me for this one!" The buxom brawler gave a huge grin and lightly punched the Faunus in the side. Unfortunately, " _light"_ for her was not... and Kumo gave a whimper as he rubbed his side. He seemed to be taking punishment for something he had no idea was wrong. With a sigh, he took his tea glass and started to sip.

"I'm talking about starting the semester off with a bang!"

And immediately, Kumo sprayed tea onto the ground, laughing more than a little at the unintended joke from Ruby. Weiss palmed her now glowing red face, as Blake rolled her eyes, smiling more so at Kumo's reaction. Ruby gave a frown at Kumo, trying to keep from grinning at his reaction... and then she realized why, and felt her cheeks get a bit warm.

Yang, however, was completely lost, and tilted her head at the teen.

"Kumo, what is so funny?"

For a moment, the boy had trouble holding himself back, before coughing and shaking his head. He wouldn't dare tell Yang, she'd rip his head off. But, even as he squashed the memories down, one rose up:

Ruby, dressed in only bedsheets, right at his side. His arms around her, and hers around him. It was the most perfect moment, and he would treasure it for all time. With a sigh, Kumo turned to Yang to answer her.

"...Daddy, why were you and Ruby naked in the same bed?"

Both groups froze in shock. Ruby's face was now aflame with redness, as Jaune's eyes were as big as saucers. Weiss' own face was even paler than usual, while Blake inched away from her partner. Yang, not moving at all, seemed to have trouble understanding, and thus was not moving. Ren and Pyrrha were the most controlled, with the boy giving a look of slight surprise at Kumo, while Pyrrha held a glass, her cheeks a bit warm now.

And the man himself? He looked in shock at Miia, his little mind reader, who just spoke up at the worst possible time.

Slowly, with the sound of creaking almost audible, Yang turned to the little girl and looked into her eyes.

"What did you say dear?"

Kumo bolted from the table, his feet carrying him toward the doors as fast as he could possibly run.

* * *

Sun and Neptune, Sun's partner from Mistral, were walking toward the cafeteria doors with a small smile on each of their faces.

"So, this guy is from Vacuo, like you? And he's a Faunus half breed... and he's the complete opposite of me?"

"Pretty much... but I'll be honest, Kumo's the guy who you either love him, or you hate his guts. It's really hard to hate him, though. Come on, he's through the-"

 **BAM!**

Kumo raced through the double doors, his face full of two emotions: Fear and Panic. Looking left and right, the six armed male took off down a pathway, sliding under a pair of students whom were carrying large stacks of paper.

"...What the hell was that-?"

"KUMO AYAKASHI! YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER!?"

Out of the doors, Yang stomped out, her hair aflame and her eyes the same way. Sun and Neptune nearly pissed themselves in fear when she looked at them. As one, they pointed toward the way he had gone. With a nod, she stomped off the same way.

"...He's a dead man."

"No, that's his other girlfriend... she's just going to hurt him really, really badly."

* * *

Kumo had a special lesson to learn, he assumed. If your daughter is a mind reader, you should instruct her mind reading powers to be used in SILENCE. Otherwise, you might end up in some deep trouble. Some examples may include being caught cheating when your daughter says how she's glad the cheat sheet was missed, ratting you out when your sister asks if you saw where her cookie stash went when you are the one who devoured them... oh yes, and the current situation:

Where your other girlfriend, the sister of your one girlfriend, is trying to mortally wound you. With what appears to be the ripped off head of a Swan Statue.

"YANG, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"KUMO!"

The poor boy was not very good at running forever, so he took his next best option: With a jump, he leaped into the doors and tore ass up the stairs. His wires pulled him up the railings as the blazing inferno of his other girlfriend grew too close. On the floor he wanted, Kumo raced down a hall, toward his room... when a door slammed passed and impeded his progress down that hallway. The other ways either led back to his girlfriend, who looked murderous... or a 5 story drop through a window.

Kumo rushed toward the window and slammed through the glass, head and arms first.

"YES! I found my exit-!"

A hand grabbed the base of his stinger and pulled.

Grabbing the walls, Kumo screamed as his nails made dents, while Yang pulled him back into the dorms. For a moment, Kumo felt his whole life flash before his eyes, as he tried to remember a prayer to Oum before he would meet the man himself.

And then he was nose to nose with Yang.

If Kumo had any fluid in his bladder, it'd have leaked out by now. For a silent moment, he saw his life flash before his eyes, his whole body was shuddering and shaking...

And then Yang kissed his cheek.

"Next time, I get dibs."

For a moment, Kumo believed he heard wrong, but as Yang walked off, her temper gone, Kumo could only hope to stare and watch the girl walk off... and then he fell to the floor, his legs like jelly.

"...I love her. But she scares the crap out of me."

* * *

 _ **And that was the latest chapter of Threads of Fate. Oh, I've been delaying this for too long... I feel like an ass...**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review and a favorite if you liked it!**_


	7. A sad, premature end and a beginning

**Hello, my fans.**

 **A day has come, sadly, that leads to quite possibly the hardest choice I've made since coming to this site.**

 **On June 28th, 2016, I was given an offical "Cease and Desist" letter on Deviantart for the use of Kumo's general appearance. The Copyright Violation was given because the person whom I had asked (and was told it would be done for free) and I had come to... less than civil disputes. The person of whom I speak of goes by the name PositivelyPoison.**

 **In my personal opinion, her name is quite apropos.**

 **However, I did not dispute the claim, because to be quite honest, I have no desire to talk to, or quite honestly, deal with that person again. I removed the picture and thought nothing of it, as I continued to write this story. However, sadly, we come to why I bring this event up.**

 **Several weeks ago, I was emailed a second Cease and Desist letter, but one that came from a more personal source. It seems that a particular author has claimed that my use of "Kumo" , as well as a second story involving Jaune Arc and a certain mask, broke copyright claim of not only themselves, but of the show itself. They claim that if I do not immediately pay for the continuation of my story, or to cease and desist writing it altogether, I will be charged with a felony, and placed into jail for five years.**

 **For a fanfiction that was begun before the discovery of one of the main villains being a scorpion faunus.**

 **Needless to say, I am giving you all the truth, and that I am sorry for all the hope that I must now break. It was my joy to write this story, and yet it must be ended prematurely.**

 **However, that is not to say, all hope is dashed. You see, I am currently talking with an attorney to have this sorted out. I am closing down two fan fictions, yes... and in their place, I will begin work on a new one. Consider this my way of saying, I am grateful to my fans. You have been wonderful people and I am grateful for what you bring to me. Thank you, all of you.**

 **Until next time, never let your hopes and dreams die, my friends.**

 **PS, please do not interpret my explaining of the author as a desire to see her ridiculed. I only wished to explain the full truth to you all.**


End file.
